


Rebirth.

by WitchChris



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Flash Forward, Happy Derek, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, One Big Happy Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Past Child Abuse, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Rimming, Spells & Enchantments, Violence, Witch Bonnie Bennett, briefly, like extremely powerful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 30,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchChris/pseuds/WitchChris
Summary: "Daddy, when are we visiting uncle Stiles?" asked Hope Mikaelson her big eyes shining with curiosity as she looked at the grimoire her aunt Freya gifted her for her eighth birthday.Klaus looked up from his book and looked at his daughter perplexed. "Who is uncle Stiles, Hope?" Klaus new better than to take for foolishness whatever his daughter said. She has saved their family time and time again with strange questions like this."Don't be silly daddy. Uncle Mieczyslaw. You know him", she said confidently while she kept reading her book.Klaus saw all his siblings come into the room obviously having heard Hope. "Hope, love, I don't know any man called Stiles or Mieczyslaw", that named sounded polish but try as he might Klaus couldn't remember anyone he knew or met in his long life with that name. No one close enough to him or his family for his daughter to call "uncle" had that name or something even close to it.Hope looked up and stared at her father and then at her family. She then rolled her eyes and huffed in exasperation. "You know him Gabriel dad. His name was Gabriel". Klaus and his siblings apart from Freya froze.  "So when are we going to visit him, daddy?"





	1. Uncle Stiles.

990 AD - Mystic Falls...

"Nik!" Gabriel run through the woods searching for his older brother Niklaus. Gabriel reached his and Niklaus favorite hiding spot. He stopped and took long deep breaths trying to slow down his heart from beating out of his chest. As Gabriel was distracted from his efforts to calm his rapidly beating heart, Niklaus sneaked up on him and started tickling his eight year old brother. Gabriel started laughing out of joy. He squirmed and kicked trying to break free from his brother hold but it was no use, his brother Niklaus was to strong.   
    After a long time the brother's found themselves lying on the grass and looking at the clear blue sky. "Will I be as strong as you when I grow up, big brother?" Gabriel asked his brother Niklaus, his amber eyes wide with endless curiosity and wonder.  
    Niklaus smiled softly and hugged his brother close to his chest. "No", he said teasingly. Gabriel pouted adoringly which made Niklaus laugh with joy. "No, you will be way stronger than me!" Niklaus said standing up and twirling his little brother around. Gabriel's laugh could be hear throughout the clearing.  
    "Niklaus!" Their father's angry voiced boomed through the woods. Niklaus shivered at his named being called. He knew why he was being called. His father would teach him one of his lessons again. He looked at his brother's fearful face his heart clenching.  
    "Go back home Gabriel. Father probably wants me to help him collect wood for the fire". Niklaus said with a fake smile trying not to look scared in front of his little brother.  
    "But Nik-"  
    "Niklaus! Where are you filth?" His father's voice sounded close, very close. Niklaus panicked. His younger brother needed to leave their clearing quickly. He pushed him softly to make him go but his brother tripped and fell and that's when his father found them. Mikael grabbed Niklaus by his hair and slapped him across the face hard. "What are you doing? Are you beating up my son, filth?" Mikael hit him again.  
    Gabriel stood up and tried to push their father away but his small eight year old body couldn't stand a chance against their father. Mikael pushed his young son away making him stumble but not falling. "Go home child!" He said angrily he then proceeded to punch Niklaus in his face making him fall to the ground. He started to kick Niklaus in the ribs. Niklaus curled in a small ball and whimpered softly. "You are a worthless man! You are nothing! I should kill you! Filth!"  
     Gabriel started to get angry. He clenched his fist tightly to the point they hurt. The earth started to shake and the skies were covering with black thundering clouds. "Don't touch him!" Screamed Gabriel at his father. Mikael was thrown away like he weighted nothing and hit a tree a loud crack was heard. That exact moment was when their mother Esther found them. She ran to her children and scrunched down before her young son. "Calm yourself Gabriel", she said softly but yet with an underlying firmness.  
    "No! Daddy was being mean to Nik!" He screamed as the earth shook violently again.  
    "I will deal with your father. But I want you to calm down and help your brother to get home. Can you do that for me love?" She said brushing her beautiful son's chocolate brown hair.  
    "Yes mommy, I can!" He said puffing his chest to show his strength. Esther chuckled softly at her young son's behavior.  
    "Hurry then my child. Your brother need to rest".  
    Gabriel helped his older brother Niklaus to his feet and they left the clearing with Klaus slightly limping. Esther turned her fiery eyes to her unconscious husband's form. She huffed in irritation.  
    "Thank you", said Niklaus to his young brother as he helped him lie down.  
    "For what?"Asked the younger boy as he covered his brother with a blanket.  
    "For loving me", Niklaus said trying not to shed tears in front of his little brother.  
    "Always and forever", was Gabriel's answer. 

New Orleans - Modern day...

"Daddy, when are we visiting uncle Stiles?" asked Hope Mikaelson her big eyes shining with curiosity as she looked at the grimoire her aunt Freya gifted her for her eighth birthday.  
    Klaus looked up from his book and looked at his daughter perplexed. "Who is uncle Stiles, Hope?" Klaus knew better than to take for foolishness whatever his daughter said. She has saved their family time and time again with strange questions like this.  
    "Don't be silly daddy. Uncle Mieczyslaw. You know him", she said confidently while she kept reading her book.  
    Klaus saw all his siblings come into the room obviously having heard Hope. "Hope, love, I don't know any man called Stiles or Mieczyslaw", that named sounded polish but try as he might Klaus couldn't remember anyone he knew or met in his long life with that name. No one close enough to him or his family for his daughter to call "uncle" had that name or something even close to it.  
    Hope looked up and stared at her father and then at her family. She then rolled her eyes and huffed in exasperation. "You know him Gabriel dad. His name was Gabriel". Klaus and his siblings apart from Freya froze. "So when are we going to visit him, daddy?"  
    Klaus looked at Elijah. "Where is he love?" He asked his voice trembling.  
    "His at Beacon Hills, daddy". She said without looking away from her book.  
    The next second Elijah was gone and the sound of keyboards could be heard. They had to book tickets to Beacon Hills after all.  

Beacon Hills - Modern Day...

"Goddamn it! Jackson! Scott! For fuck's sake don't buy only candy and meat! Derek do something!" Stiles tried to remain calm but his pack of stupid werewolves were acting stupid even though they were no longer teenagers.  
    "Calm down babe. We are wolves. We need mainly sugar and meat", Derek said plastering himself to his mate's back and nosing softly and his neck. Stiles grumbled but let himself be calmed by his mate.  
    "I just wanted them to be healthy Der", he said softly. He turned his amber eyes to look at his mate's kaleidoscopic ones. Derek smiled down at him and then raised his head and whistled. The wolves of the pack stopped what they were doing at their alpha's call and the humans just rolled their eyes. "Get fruits and vegetables as well", Derek said. The pack groaned collectively but when they looked at Stiles's beaming face they went and bought every vegetable and fruit in the grocery store.   
    "Thank you", said Stiles kissing his mate softly.  
    "Anything for you", said Derek in return.  
  
What no one paid attention to where three pairs of eyes following every move. "It's him", said Rebekah wonder in her voice.  
    "Yes, he is" said Elijah the same wonder in his voice.  
    Klaus simply observed his little brother. Looking contented and beyond happy with his new family. He didn't feel angry. He felt sadness. His brother was alive and he had missed his life until Hope alerted them of his existence but that was alright. He would make sure that he didn't miss anything else.  
    "Let's go. We have research to do", said Niklaus before the three originals vanished in a blur.

Stiles felt like he was being watched but after looking around he found no one looking at him. His magic must have played tricks on him. "Stiles!" He heard Derek call from the end of the aisle of frozen foods.  
    "Coming!" He walked towards his mate already forgetting that weird feeling. 


	2. Observing.

994 AD - Mystic Falls...

Niklaus was in the forest practicing with his sword. He would prove his father wrong. He wasn't useless. He could fight. He could protect his family if he had to. He wasn't weak. Niklaus kept hitting a tree with his sword to the point were the tree was ready to fall. Niklaus always tried to release his frustration away from prying eyes. He didn't want his family to see how deep his father's words and hatred affected him especially his beloved little brother Gabriel. Niklaus let out a scream as he kept on hitting the bark of the tree not paying attention to the young boy watching him sadness feeling his young eyes.  
    The boy walked to Niklaus and place his hand on his shoulder making Niklaus jump and point his sword in fear. "Gabriel! Don't do that! I could have hurt you!" He said lowering his sword and placing to its sheath.   
    Gabriel looked at his brother for a second before he focused his attention to the tree. Gabriel sighed in frustration. "Cura", he said softly and the tree almost instantly was restored to its original state. Gabriel turned his attention back to his brother. "Don't let your frustrations out on the earth, Nik".  
    Niklaus observed his little brother. He had changed a lot over the years. Ever since he witnessed for the first time their father beating him up, Gabriel lost some of his child innocence. Nowadays, Gabriel regarded the world with the same wonder as he did as a child but with a lot more precaution. He didn't trust easily anymore and he kept himself at distance from the rest of the world apart from his siblings and their mother. Niklaus felt mad at their father for stripping his young brother of his childish behavior. Gabriel acted like a grown up now and sometimes he took decisions only a grown up should.  
    "I am sorry Gabriel. I didn't mean to. I was just trying to improve my aim", said Niklaus ruffling his younger brother's hair. Gabriel smiled softly at his brother. Niklaus felt joy at seeing his brother smile, it wasn't often anymore.   
    The brothers sat down and Niklaus gave his sword to Gabriel teaching him how to clean it. Nature was quite today. The only sounds were the birds in the trees and the wind softly ruffling the leaves and that's how they heard him crystal clear. "Niklaus!" Their father Mikael was close.   
    Niklaus stood immediately taking his sword softly from his little brother. "Go home Gabe. Everything will be fine", he said smiling as best as he could trying to hide the dread that filled his heart. Gabriel stood but didn't make any attempt at leaving the clearing. "Gabriel-" started Niklaus but was cut of by his father's voice.  
    "Here you are you stupid-", their father stopped his oncoming rant when he spotted Gabriel. His features softened and a smile appeared on his face. "Gabe go home. Me and your brother have man business to attend to", he said looking at Niklaus with cold icy-blue eyes.  
    Gabriel snorted which caused their father to turn back his gaze at him. "No", said Gabriel.  
    Mikael fumed but his smile never faded. "Don't talk back to me child! Go home!"  
    "I said NO!" Said Gabriel his voice raising. The ground beneath their feet shook violently almost making Mikael fall to the ground.   
    Mikael looked fearful for a second before it was replaced by an angry expression. "Fine! We will talk later Niklaus", he said threateningly.  
    As his father was retreating Gabriel spoke up again. "Father!" Mikael turned to his younger son. "Only my sibling get to call me Gabe. Not you." Their father looked shocked before his eyes glazed over with sadness. He turned and left. Niklaus never before had seen his father so affected by someone's words.   
    "Don't worry Nik. As long as I am here he will never hurt you again", Gabriel said smiling at his brother. Niklaus could only hug his brother as tight as he could.

Present day - Beacon Hills... 

Klaus has been following Gabriel or Stiles as it is his new name around for a week. He has gathered quite a lot information about his little brother. After compelling some of the wolves that belong to his pack, his new family, he learned that Stiles is the alpha's mate, pack mother to the rest of the pack and the emissary. His father is the sheriff of the town. Klaus spent most of his time observing their relationship. The sheriff loves his little brother very much to the point where all though Stiles is an extremely powerful witch he would still jump in front of his son to secure his safety. Klaus felt hollow watching them interact because the sheriff was a father with every sense of the word. He reprimanded Stiles when he was too careless but loved he more fiercely every passing day. Klaus felt glad that Stiles grew up with him.  
    His brother's pack was quite strong. There were werewolves, a kitsune, a banshee and a huntress amongst their numbers. They were quite close together. Even though they sometimes irritated his brother to the point were their house shook from Stiles anger however they loved each other very much. Klaus and his sibling watched closely as Stiles kept every pack member to their toes. Teaching them how to cook, how to fight, how to be kinder and more thoughtful, how to be a family.  
    Despite all this Klaus felt his inner protective instincts boil when he watched Stiles and his alpha interact. Klaus learned about the past of the alpha from his betas and he couldn't but feel like Derek Hale wasn't good enough for his little brother.   
    The other thing that he learned was that apparently this wolves were a different branch of their kind. They could shift at will and any time without the use of moonlight rings. That had to be researched but his focus for now remained on his brother who was currently baking cupcakes for his pack with Isaac if he could recall correctly. They were all so domestic that it made Klaus feel empty. It was true that with his daughter in his life he felt lighter and happier than he ever did but now he felt that something was missing again and that something was laughing at a joke a young wolf with blond hair said.

Stiles felt that he was being watched the whole week. Wherever he went he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following him. He was at the grocery store picking up ice cream because two stupid wolves -Scott and Jackson- eat all the ice cream from the pack freezer. He picked up everyone's favorite flavor and went to cash out.      
    As he turned at the end of the isle to head towards the registers he collided with a firm chest. "I am so sorry!" He said bowing his head before looking up and becoming... confused. Because the man standing in front of him reminded him of something or someone familiar.  
    "It is quite all right, love", the man said with an British accent. Stiles tilted his head. Why did that voice sounded somehow familiar?  
    "Do I know you?" He blurted out. Stiles closed his mouth sharply and looked at the man true horror washing over him. Why couldn't he shallow his tongue sometimes?  
    The man chuckled and shook his head. "No you don't". He extended his hand. "I am Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson".  
 


	3. Coffee Date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys and ladies! So, because my uni's finals start in week and last through the end of the month I will upload for now at least every Saturday. Hope you don't mind! Enjoy! :)

1001 AD - Mystic Falls...

Gabriel was helping his mother and the great witch Ayana tend to a sick pregnant woman when the screams were heard.  
    "Mother!" Klaus screamed.  
    Gabriel, his mother and Ayana rushed outside to see what was going on. Esther watched her son Klaus carry the lifeless body of her youngest child Henrik. The trio rushed over but Ayana could already feel the young child spirit pass to the after life being free of the prison that the Other Side is since he was an untapped witch. Ayana watched as Esther tried to see if her son was alive but it was too late. "Ayana please tell me that we can do something!"   
    Ayana knelt beside her best friend and student. "I am sorry Esther but the spirits aren't giving us a way", she said softly. Esther starting crying holding tightly to her dead son's body. Everything was about to change.  
    That night was supposed to be Henrik ceremonial burning but Gabriel had other plans. Ayana and his mother didn't have the power to change Henrik destiny but he could. He could bring him back to life and he would before he was burned. Gabriel stepped in the room where his brother was placed. He looked at his little brother and felt tears clouding his vision. He shook his head. He hadn't time to cry, he had to hurry. "Don't be afraid Henrik. You will soon be back." Gabriel placed both his hand on his brother. One over his heart and one over his head. He closed his eyes and started chanting.   
    Ayana felt the ripple of magic the moment it started. With a gasp she rushed out of Mikael's and Esther's house and headed for Henrik's resting room. She could hear voices and rushing footsteps behind her as Esther's family followed her. Ayana opened the door and her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Gabriel, her young apprentice was trying to bring his little brother back. His veins had almost turned completely black. Ayana could tell that the spell was working but she knew that if she let it continue the balance would be fractured and Gabriel's soul would darken. "Phasmatos Fumos Extas!" She said while she extended her hand towards Gabriel. The young boy was tossed to the wall violently as his spell was interrupted.   
    "What?" Said Gabriel confused. One moment he was chanting and he could feel his brother coming back and then he was at the other side of the room with a terrible headache.   
    "What were you thinking Gabriel?!" Ayana yelled at the young boy making Gabriel bow his head in same.  
    "I was just trying to-"  
    "Trying to do what? Bring someone back to life!?" Ayana was beyond furious. Gabriel started silently crying. Ayana signed and knelt in front of the boy. She used her hands to brush the young boys tears away. Gabriel looked heartbroken and lost. "I know it hurts little one but remember the one rule that must never been broken?" She asked softly.  
    "Never go against the will of Mother Nature", Gabriel mumbled softly.  
    "Well done Gabriel. I know that you want your little brother back but the balance and nature's will must be upheld. The spell would have shattered you little one. Never try that ever again." Ayana said firmly but as softly as she could.   
    Gabriel nodded and look at his family. Everyone was crying but none as strongly as Niklaus. Gabriel stood and walked to his older brother hugging him tightly. "It's going to be okay. I promise", said Gabriel. That night the boys after a long time slept in the same bed comforting each other. 

Present day - Beacon Hills...

"I am so sorry mister Mikaelson! Did I hurt you?" Of course he would go to pick up ice cream and he would literally crush into someone. The stranger, Niklaus, seemed amused at his antics. He must present and odd image. He currently held more than ten family size ice cream packs.   
    "Mister Mikaelson? That sounds a title for an older version of me, love. Do I look that old?" Niklaus smiled brightly at his little brother's flushing face. He was absolutely adorable. The young thing tried to say something but kept stuttering with his redness becoming more profound. Niklaus decide to put him out of his misery. "I am just messing with you, love" Niklaus winked at his young brother who smiled brilliantly at him. Niklaus lost his breath. He hasn't seen that smile in over a thousand years. It is still as beautiful as it was back then.   
    "Hey. You OK?" Niklaus came back to the present time but Stiles worried tone.  
    "Absolutely, love. But I don't think you are. Let me help you with these." Niklaus took half of the family size ice cream pack despite his younger brother's protests. "Don't worry, love. I don't mind helping you", he said to calm Stiles.  
     "Thank you", was all his brother said.  
    After they checked out he help his brother load up the ice cream to his baby blue jeep which should have been thrown away but his brother was quite clingy to as it belong to his dead mother. He watched as Stiles place the ice cream to a portable freezer grumbling about stupid people that eat everything. "Can I ask you something, love?"   
    "Sure", Stiles replied turning his attention back to him.  
    "Would you have a coffee with me?" At seeing Stiles face he knew that he was going to be rejected so he changed tactics. "As a retribution for crashing into me", he said and smirked as he saw his brother relenting.  
    "Fine but just so you know I have a boyfriend", he said.  
    "I guessed you did with all those hickeys, love." Niklaus started laughing as his brother flushed again.   
    Half an hour later both guys were sitting at small coffee shop chatting like old friends which made Niklaus very pleased. "So you are a forensic science and criminology major. That is quite impressive, love"   
    "Thank you", his little brother said blushing. "What are you doing in life career wise?" Stiles asked.  
    "I am an artist. I do paintings and sell them anonymously." Niklaus answered easily. Stiles eyes brightened up with interest and the next ten minutes they spent talking about art and painting.  
    "So, you said you have a boyfriend. High school sweetheart?" Niklaus said trying to gain more information about his new brother life.  
    "No, his not my high school sweetheart although we met when I was in high school. We started dating as soon as I turned eighteen. We have been together ever since. What about you?"  
    "I have a daughter with an old fling who is now dating my brother. My last girlfriend died in an accident." Stiles faced showed sympathy and he reached over to squeeze Niklaus hand.   
    "I am sorry for your loss", he said softly. Niklaus smiled faintly.  
    "Death always leaves an empty spot and all you can do is move one", Niklaus said looking at bright amber eyes.  
    "I know what you mean. When I lost my mum I though I would never escape the cycle of pain and loneliness but after some time the wounds softened and I push through. We all must push through even when life tears as down. We have to keep fighting otherwise we are lost causes", Stiles said making Niklaus smile. The brothers looked at each other their hearts warming up to the feeling of understanding and compassion.   
    Stiles couldn't place why his was feeling drown to that man but he knew that he made a new friend and he was glad to have someone outside the pack to talk to. Niklaus was beyond happy. He came closer to his brother albeit a little but a little goes a long way.  
    The boys parted with a hug and plans for another coffee date. Niklaus plan was working perfectly.  
  


	4. Vampires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading yesterday but I had a lot to study and that took all my time. This chapter is kind of a filler. More action and plot soon to come! Enjoy!

1001 AD - Mystic Falls...

"Please Ayana! Please!" Esther begged her best friend and mentor to help her but Ayana stood her ground.  
    "At what cost? This magic you speak of breeds consequence. This is the makings of a plague, Esther. The spirits will turn on you", Ayana said trying to change her best friends mind but she could already tell that no matter what she said it would be fruitless. Esther had already made her decision.  
    "Please Ayana! We can't loose any more children! Help us!" Esther tried again but Ayana wouldn't budge.  
    "I am sorry Esther. I can't help you bring this darkness to the world", Ayana said as she left Esther and Mikael on their own.  
    "It is on you now my love", said Mikael grasping gently his wife's shoulder.  
    "Mikael there is one problem in casting this spell", she said mournfully.  
    "What is it", he said remaining as calm as ever.  
    "The spell won't work on Gabriel", she said sitting down trying to gather her thoughts.  
    "Why?" Mikael asked furrowing his eyebrows.  
    Esther looked at the ground. "Gabriel's magic is too great Mikael. My magic will never be able to overpower his magic it will simply deflect it at me and in the process will cancel the spell", she said thinking how she can go around her son's magic and transform him as well.  
    Mikael sat beside his wife. "What are we going to do Esther?" He sounded desperate. Esther knew that her husband could be cruel especially after he found out Klaus wasn't his but with Gabriel he always was patient and sweet. Gabriel was her husband's favorite child.   
    "He can't be turned Mikael. He will have to remain a mortal witch. There is nothing I can do to nullify his magic long enough for the spell to work", she said looking at her husband with tears in her eyes.  
    "Then we turn the rest of our children, make them strong. Maybe we can find a way to turn Gabriel later", he said grasping his wife's hand.  
    The next night Esther called upon the Sun for life and the White Oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, to give her children immortality. Then, by spelling and mixing Tatia's, a doppelganger, blood with wine she had her husband make their children apart from Gabriel drink it and then stab them with his sword through their hearts. When her children awoke and drank human blood they effectively transitioned to the first ever vampires.  
     Gabriel was on a trip with Ayana the day his mother cast the spell however he felt it when his sibling life was abruptly cut off and then restored. Gabriel teleported himself and Ayana, despite Ayana warnings not to, back to their village that's when he felt the darkness. He ran to his house were he felt the source of the darkness was. "What did you do?" Gabriel said the moment he stepped into his home. His parents turned around with a shocked expression painting their faces.  
    "Gabriel-" His father started softly but he was cut off when the earth bellow their feet started shaking.  
    "What. Did. You. Do?!" He said emphasizing every word.   
    "Gabriel let me explain", his mother tried. Gabriel turned his attention to his siblings who were all looking at the ground.  
    "Klaus?" Klaus hunched his shoulders. "Elijah?" Elijah copied Klaus. "Finn?" Finn's usual imposing form turned smaller and smaller as he hunched over. "Kol?" Kol shook his head. "Rebekah?" Rebekah was crying silently. Gabriel's anger rose sharply just like his magic. He rose his hand and with a blast of magic he made his sibling heads snap up and then he saw it. Their face was changed. The sclera of their eyes was blood-red, dark veins appeared under their eyes and their canine teeth extend into razor-sharp fangs. Gabriel gasped. "Why?" He turned to his parents.  
    "We had to protect ourselves son", his father said.   
    "I could protect all of you!" Gabriel screamed at his parents.  
    "Gabriel-" His mother started.  
    "Get out", Gabriel said softly. His parents mad a move towards him. "OUT!" He screamed and with a blast of magic his parents were thrown out of the house through the windows.   
    "Gabriel", Klaus said softly but before he could reach his brother Gabriel vanished into thin air.

Present day - Beacon Hills...

As soon as Stiles entered the pack house Derek could smell it. The scent of a unknown man lingered on Stiles clothes. Derek moved swiftly before an other member of the pack had the time to think what was going on and crowed Stiles to the wall next to the front door. Derek sniffed at Stiles neck and growled softly. "Who is it?"  
    Stiles had the audacity to laugh at him which made Derek growl louder. "OK Sourwolf calm down. I met a really great guy that helped me carry all of your puppy's ice cream since no one had the decency to come with me and help. So as I thank you we went for coffee. Can you now retreat the eyebrows of doom and help me with the ice cream?" Stiles said kissing his alpha's noise making him smile softly and taking all the bags from him. "Aww. Thank you so much my big bad wolf!" He said kissing Derek on the cheek and running to the living room to great the rest of the pack.  
    Derek placed the ice cream in the freezer deep in thought. Something was bothering him about the scent of the man that Stiles hung out with. "What is on you mind, nephew?" Said his uncle Peter.   
    He turned around looked behind Peter towards the living room were every other member of the pack was watching some TV show and laughing and then said as quietly as he could. "I think something's wrong with the scent of the man that Stiles hung out with", he said worryingly looking at his mate.  
    "You mean the scent of death and blood?" Peter said smirking at his nephew's shocked expression.   
    "You know to what that scent belongs?" Derek knew that with their luck another supernatural creature that targeted their pack just rolled into town.  
    "Of course dear nephew". Peter leaned closer to Derek. "Vampires just come into town". Derek looked with disbelief at his uncle but judging by his uncle sincere expression it wasn't a joke.   
    "Shit", was all Derek said. 


	5. The curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for being late but the examinations are more brutal than I expected! Anyway, enjoy!

1001 AD - Mystic Falls...

Gabriel and his siblings relationship became strained. Gabriel in fear of what his siblings had become cast a protection spell on himself so that whenever his siblings would touch him they would feel excruciating pain. Niklaus took this the hardest. He felt angry that his little brother didn't trust him anymore. Sometimes Gabriel wouldn't even look them in the eyes and that made Niklaus even angrier. He tried to show to his brothers that they weren't monsters like the beasts that live close to them. Nothing could make their little brother trust them and that created a vast rift in the family.  
    Gabriel lived with Ayana now as he didn't feel comfortable or safe in his house. He couldn't look at his siblings or his parents and everyday that past he withdrew more and more from them. Esther and Michael couldn't do anything about it. No matter what they tried to bring their family back together as a whole would fail spectacularly. The family was shattered and nothing could repair them.  
    The weather was warm the day that their lives took an unexpected turn of events yet again. Niklaus accidentally killed someone which resulted in his werewolf curse breaking and turning into a hybrid. A beast and a vampire. Their father's fury was unimaginable as his suspicion all these years finally came true.   
    Such a being was deemed too powerful to exist, and as a result of this imbalance of nature, compounded by Mikael's rage regarding Esther's affair, Esther felt obligated to curse Niklaus to keep his werewolf side from manifesting and to try to repair the imbalance she had caused. That night Esther tied up her son and using the blood of Tatia, a doppelgänger, cast a powerful dark curse locking her son's other half away. When was completed and Niklaus' s werewolf side bound their father tried to kill him. Gabriel even though was mad at his family for what they became he couldn't watch his favorite brother die. With a blast of magic he send his father flying. His father quickly stood. "What are you doing child?" He demanded angrily.  
    "Protecting my brother", Gabriel said dismissively and with a snap of his fingers his brother was freed and in the arms of his older brother Elijah.   
    "Why? He is a beast!" He all but screamed.   
    "Because he is my brother. He is family". Gabriel walked towards his brother. He lifted his protection spell in order to be able to touch him and then placed his hand over Niklaus' s chest and healed him. "You OK?" Niklaus nodded a small smile appearing at his face.  
    "He is filth! He isn't family! He is nothing more than a beast and he needs to die!" Their father sped towards them but before he could reach them Gabriel retaliated.   
    "Ossox!" His father's legs broke immediately and he fell to the ground screaming in pain.   
    "Gabriel!" His mother screamed. "Enough!" She said sternly lifting her hands as if to attack him. Gabriel laughed at her before he started coughing blood.  
    "Gabriel!" Screamed Niklaus reaching for his brother who was vomiting blood. "Mother! What are you doing?!" Their mother run towards them and knelt to inspect her youngest child.   
    "I don't know what is happening!" Their mother Esther screamed tears falling from her eyes.  
    "It is nature's punishment Esther". Everyone turned around to the sound of Ayana voice who just entered the field a sad expression on her face.  
    "What?" Was all their mother could say.   
    "I warned you Esther. The magic you have cast tonight was the last straw. I know what you did Esther. You channeled Gabriel in order to curse Niklaus but you forget" she looked at my mother disappointed. "Gabriel is a child of the earth so darkness is poison to him. By channeling him you poisoned him. There is no return now Esther. This is your punishment for violating the laws of Nature yet again Esther". Ayana knelt next to Gabriel and with a wave of her hand she threw Esther to were her husband was laying still trying to heal from his son magic.  
    "Ayana..." Gabriel said with tears falling from his eyes.  
    "I know Gabriel. Mother will take you with her now but don't worry you will have a second chance at life my child", she said smiling. Gabriel looked at his siblings and then focused on Niklaus who was silently crying. He wiped away his brother's tears.  
    "Don't cry my Klaus. We will meet again. No matter how long it takes we will meet again but before I go I have one last gift to give you". Gabriel placed a hand to his brother's chest over his heart. "I don't have the power to lift your curse now that I am fading but I can give you a way to break it". And with his last breath Gabriel created a way to break his mother's curse on Niklaus. The weather turned cold the day Gabriel died.

Present day - Beacon Hills...

Derek and Peter were at Peter's apartment trying to find a way to deal with the newcomers to their territory. "So how do we kill vampires?" Asked Derek looking through the bestiary trying to find a way to kill vampires.   
    "A wooden stake through the heart, decapitation and heart extraction if memory serves me correctly". He said with his usual cockiness making Derek growl. Derek couldn't for the life of him understand how he could find vampires possibly targeting his mate funny. Peter started laughing at him and Derek glared even more.  
    "Peter there is no time for laughs! We need to find the vampires and kill them before the get Stiles!" Derek said angrily flashing his alpha eyes at his uncle. Peter turned serious.  
    "I know dear nephew. I know", was all he said.  
    They had been searching for a whole week but couldn't find them anywhere. They even followed Stiles when he went on coffee dates with the mysterious Niklaus or Klaus as Stiles called him but somehow they always ended up loosing him. "They must have a witch with them", said Peter after the sixth failed attempt to successfully follow Stiles. Derek simply growled in frustration and punched a wall cracking it. "Calm yourself nephew. Stiles is very powerful and knowing him we will meet his new friend soon enough". Derek relaxed just a tiny bit at that.  
    Turns out soon enough was a week later during a pack night. Stiles told them he invited his new friend over to meet them. Derek and Peter had already filled the house with wooden stakes at every corner and had some vases with vervain on display, courtesy of a witch friend of his uncle. Apparently that flower burned them and stopped compulsion.   
    Around nine o' clock there was a soft knock on the door and Stiles went happily to open it. They heard an excited "Hey Nik!" coming from the door which made Derek growl and Peter to step on him in warning. Peter received a glare for his efforts.   
    A man slightly taller than Stiles walked by his mates side. He had blond curls and dark blue eyes. His skin pearl white and his smile broad and dangerous. Derek disliked him already. "Hello", said the man with a British accent.    
    "Guys this is my friend Klaus. Be nice or else no food for a week". Everyone groaned and said hello immediately waving happily at the man. Niklaus chuckled at their behavior. His little brother clearly had this pack wrapped around his finger. Looking around the room was when he noticed it. In the middle of the coffee table was a big vase with vervain. He turned his gaze sharply at the alpha and grinned. So someone figured it out. The alpha and what appeared to be his second approached him. Klaus put on his most charming smile.  
    "Hello. You must be Derek. Stiles talks a lot about you", said Klaus extending his hand. The alpha looked at his hand but didn't shake it. He simply said a gruff "Hello" and went to sit on an armchair on the other side of the room. His eyes never left him.  
    "Sorry about Derek, Nik. He is just a huge dick sometimes", his brother said glaring at the wolf. "Are you hungry?"   
    "I am starving", Nicklaus said flashing his sharp teeth straight at the alpha.  
    Derek was going to kill that motherfucker. 


	6. The memory spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Enjoy this new chapter!

1051 AD - Florence...

Gabriel watched his family closely from the Other Side for the past fifty years. They became what he feared the most: murderous monsters. Gabriel felt responsible for every single death at their hands as their anger came mostly from his death. Niklaus was the worst. He killed countless people over the last few decades that Gabriel started to lose count. His brother was angry. Angry at their mother for cursing him but most importantly angry at him for leaving him all alone as Klaus would say when no one was around. The rest of his siblings were no better even Finn. Gabriel never thought that his death would have such a big impact at his siblings. Of course he knew that they would be sad and angry for some time but he never fathomed that him being gone would remove every ounce of humanity from them.  
    "Your sibling's plague is spreading disturbingly fast", his mother Esther said appearing at his side.  
    "It is your plague mother", Gabriel answered angrily. They were currently watching Niklaus slay a newlywed couple.   
    "I never meant to make them monsters. They became that on their own." Gabriel couldn't disagree with his mother at that. It was true. The immortality spell was meant to make his sibling strong but not monsters. While they would need blood to survive their instincts to kill would only surface after their first kill. So his mother was right. His siblings were at fault here.  
    "I think it's time for more drastic measures mother". His mother turned to her son confused. "I am going to cast a spell that I hope will make a difference in them, that it will change them".  
    "What are you talking about child? You know you need something to represent you in the world of the living to in order to affect it. And even if you have a connection you need someone from over there to establish a connection with you", his mother said sternly. Gabriel laughed at her face.  
    "Please mother. I am not like you. I don't require someone establishing a connection". With that Gabriel vanished into thin air. 

Fifty long years have passed since his younger brother's death and Klaus was angry. So angry. No matter how many he killed he couldn't fill the emptiness. There was a gaping hole were his heart used to be. His brother was the one thing that kept him going during his abuse from Mikael and now he had nothing. His siblings said that they loved him but the one person that matter above all wasn't with him. He felt hallow. He return to their family's new house after his new murder outing was completed. He was covered in blood but nowadays he felt it like it was his second skin. His one true skin. Blood and death. "Hello Niklaus", Elijah greeted him. He was feeding from a young girl. A loud crack resonated in the room and the girl fell to the ground, dead.   
    "Brother", he answered with a sinister smile sitting across his older brother. They remained silent. They had nothing to say to each other. Not anymore. The house was quiet every sibling to their rooms eating or killing someone when the house shook. Everyone gathered in the living room getting ready for a fight.  
    "This is not what I though you would become", a very familiar voice said making the siblings gasp. Then right out of thin air, in front of his eyes, Klaus saw his brother Gabriel materialize.  
    "Gabriel". Klaus voice shook. His little brother was in front of him looking disappointed and hurt.  
    "Hello everyone", his brother said with a warm smile.  
    "Gabe", said Finn. "But how?"   
    "Magic of course. I am here to fix things", Gabriel said cryptically.   
    "What do you mean?" Elijah asked confused and happy that he could see his younger brother again.  
    "You have lost your way. Blood and death follow you wherever you go. I will stop or at least I will lessen it", Gabriel said looking at Klaus. Klaus made a step forward and the house shook again. "I am sorry for what I am about to do but it is the only way", he continued smiling sadly at them.  
    "What do you mean?" Niklaus asked.  
    Gabriel took a deep breath. "I will erase your memory of me". Gabriel's sibling gasped and tried to reason with him. "It is the only way!" Gabriel screamed at them silencing them. "My death turned you into killers. I hope that by not existing you will become what you once was".  
    Before his siblings protested or tried to stop him Gabriel started chanting. "Obliviscere! Dediscere! Praeterire! Rescribere memoria! Delere!" His siblings fell to the ground due to the massive pain as their memories were being rewritten and they were changed fundamentally. Klaus was still on his feet tears falling from his eyes.  
    "Please Gabriel! Don't do this to me!" Klaus screamed at his little brother. "Please Gabe. Your memory is all I have", he said falling to his knees.   
    Gabriel knelt in front of his brother wiping his tears with his thumbs. "You will forget me Klaus but not for forever." Gabriel opened his palm and his talisman flew through the house from Klaus room to his hand. "Keep this forever with you. One day someone very important to you is going to need my help. You won't know why this necklace is so important to you but the day that person will need help the most give to them my necklace. Your heart will know what to do even if your mind won't understand. That person will bring our family back together. They will lead you back to me. All you have to do is wait my Klaus. Wait for me. We will meet again. Always and forever!" Gabriel vanished as Niklaus clutched the necklace tightly and whispered "I will wait" as his memories were for the next a thousand years altered.

Present day - Beacon Hills...

Stiles couldn't for the love of God why Derek was acting like a child towards his friend Klaus. He barely contained his wolf and he always made insulting comments. "Stiles do you want to go for dinner tomorrow night? A new Italian gourmet restaurant opened down town", Klaus said.  
    "His going nowhere with you!" Derek said angrily a growl threatening to erupt from his throat. Stiles had enough.  
    "Derek in the kitchen now!" Stiles excused himself and stormed off angrily to the kitchen. Derek flashed his teeth momentarily at the vampire in his home and then followed his mate to the kitchen. Every pack member was looking at them in confusion even Lydia. Klaus was having the time of his life toying with his brother's dog.  
    "What the hell Derek?!" Was the first thing out of Stiles mouth when Derek entered the kitchen.  
    "What?" Derek said angrily.  
    "You have been an asshole to my guest the whole evening! What the fuck is your problem?!" Stiles said his anger raising dangerously.  
    "I don't like him Stiles! He is posh, is mocking me and an asshole! You usually second guess who comes to our pack house! He could be a danger Stiles! You don't know that guy! You are smarter than this!" Derek said angrily his eyes alpha red showing and his teeth making it hard for him to speak.  
    "What are you even talking about? Of course I know him! Do you honestly think I would bring someone I didn't trust in our home? What the fuck is wrong with you?!" A plate near by broke.   
    "What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you Stiles? You don't know him! He is a stranger! You have brought a stranger to my house Stiles! You are putting the pack in danger with your stupidity! Stop acting like a child!" Derek said.  
    Stiles eyes widened at his mates words. "Your house? I thought this was our house." Stiles said looking at the floor his voice breaking at the end.  
    Derek's eyes widened as well. What did he do? "Stiles I-" He tried to reach for his mate's hand but Stiles stood back. Derek's wolf whined at that.  
    Stiles went out of the kitchen and back into the living room. Klaus was looking murderously at Derek. His eyes shining with endless darkness. "I am going to go Stiles. See you tomorrow, if you want, love" Klaus squeezed Stiles hand. Derek couldn't help but growl at that.  
    Stiles escorted Klaus out with an apology on his lips and making plans for tomorrow. When Stiles came back he looked straight at Derek. "I will sleep to the guest room tonight". And without another word Stiles disappeared upstairs, the pack following him screaming profanities at Derek.  
     "Well done nephew. The plan was to break their friendship not reinforce", Derek growled at his uncle. "We need a new plan". Peter said.  
    Klaus watched from the shadows outside the alpha's house. Observing the alpha and his uncle. They knew what he was. Well partly more precisely. Klaus smiled at his work. The sooner he broke his brother's relationship with the alpha the sooner he would get him and get the hell out of this small town. Klaus vanished in blur and into the night. The wolves looked out the but nothing was there.  


	7. The spell breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time wise the time the present takes place is three months after the Hallow was destroyed so we are in 2019. Also Gabriel (and later Stiles) uses the pronoun "my" for his family member as a form of endearment, so don't get it twisted. Enjoy!

2019 - New Orleans...

Niklaus and his siblings had done everything in their power to defeat the Hallow and free his daughter but nothing could overpower the evil witch. His daughter was subdued and sleeping for now but he knew that this was the end. Vincent and his sister Freya tried to find a way to stop the Hallow but the only thing that was left for them to do is separate the Hallow's spirit into four pieces and lock them in him, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol and being separated for eternity. The thing that made Klaus feel devastated though was that he had to stay away from his daughter forever after that or until Freya managed to find a way to truly vanquish the spirit.  
    "Klaus", Klaus turned around looking at Elijah's sad face. "It is time my brother". Klaus took a deep breath and followed Elijah downstairs for the ceremony to begin.  
    Everything was going according to plan and things seemed to be over but at the last minute everything went to hell as usual. The Hallow was to powerful. Vincent and Freya fought hard but the Hallow managed to over power them. "Did you honestly thing that you could defeat me? Me!" The house shook with the Hallow's power. Her evil laugh echoed and pierced through Klaus heart. That was it his family would at last be killed and once again all of it was his fault. He brought them back here. His daughter, his angel would be gone forever and the Hallow would destroy them all.  
    Klaus was loosing hope in their survival and was ready to give up when he heard it. A whisper in the wind. _"The necklace. Give the necklace to Hope. Be quick!"_ Klaus didn't know if it was his imagination or a higher power that decided that his daughter was worth being saved but he didn't have anything left to loose. Klaus took the violet diamond heart necklace that he always for some unknown reason to him couldn't part with and crawled to his daughter. He put the necklace on and kissed her forehead. "What do you thing you are doing?" The Hallow said and with a wave of her hand he was torn away from his daughter. "A thing it is time for all of you to die, don't you think?". The Hallow raised her hands towards Klaus and his family. The darkness of her spirit essence intensified as her magic power pulsed. "Goodbye originals", she said.  
    "Enough!" The Hallow turned around at his daughter's voice. The evil spirit laughed. "You will not harm my family!" Hope said.  
    "Your a child! Just a child! You can't win my on your own and your family has fallen! What do you think you can do to me?!" The Hallow said laughing hysterically.  
    "I am not alone", Hope said softly. That's when it happened. The necklace Klaus gave his daughter started glowing filling the room with a soft gold hue. The Hallow stopped laughing.  
    "What is this?!" She tried to use her magic to fight the light but to Klaus and his sibling surprise the light only intensified.  
    _"Hope and my family were never and will never be alone!"_   Klaus watched as a figure, a man, in white and gold clothing and drenched in the same golden hue that was being exuded by the necklace took his daughter hand. The figure turned his amber eye to him and smiled softly. Klaus could felt something familiar at seeing that smile but he couldn't place it.  
    "You think you are strong enough to kill me?!" The Hallow let darkness spill out of her spirit and attack the figure but the figure's light intensified even further protecting himself and his daughter. The Hallow took a step back in disbelief.  
    "I am scared", his daughter said softly looking at the figure.  
    The figure knelt down and took both of Hope's hands in his. _"Don't be. She is darkness. We are light and we are to strong for her to fight."_   Klaus watched as the figure stood still holding his daughter's hands. _"Ready?"_     
    "Always", Hope said smiling brightly.  
    _"And forever"_ , the figure answered making Klaus and his siblings gasp in surprise. Hope and the figure turned to the Hallow determination written all over her face.  
    "I will kill you! All of you!" The Hallow screamed trying and failing to overpower the figure's magic.  
    "Nos sumus lucem. Nos sumus superaverint pugnare. Revertetur ad tenebras, quo umbrae habitant. Nunc discedere, me solum relinquatis. Capere vobiscum infinitam noctam." The figure and Hope started chanting their spell and the more they chanted the brighter the light begin until no one could see anything. It was like the sun fell from the sky and landed here. At some point they heard a scream and then silence. The light slowly subdued revealing the battle field. The whole room was covered in thorn less white rose bushes while Hope and the figure were hugging. _"Well done my little angel"_ , said the figure to Hope. Klaus saw his daughter face split with a huge smile and she hugged the figure tighter.  
    "Hope?" Klaus said as he and his family rose from where the Hallow had pinned them. Their power was being restored and quite frankly Klaus never felt as strong as he felt now. Hope turned and ran to him hugging him tightly.  
    "Who are you?" Elijah asked the figure.  
    The figure laughed brightly his amber eyes sparkling with mischief. _"I think it is time for you to remember me. What do you say Hope?"_ The figure looked at Hope who was laughing brightly and nodding profusely. _"Memoriam reserare"._ And with a flash of light memories that was stripped long away were return to the Mikaelson siblings apart from Freya who looked at her sibling crying faces with concern.   
    "Gabriel?" Niklaus said looking at his beautiful younger brother. Their little mischief.  
    _"Hello my family"_ , Gabriel said.  

Present day - Beacon Hills...     

Derek woke up feeling awful. He hadn't slept well without his mate by his side and that was all his fault. He stood up cracking his back and sniffed the air. The smell of pancakes and chocolate filled the air. He smiled. Even if Stiles was mad at him he would never take it out on the pack. Derek took a deep breath, left the room and descended the stairs and went into the kitchen. To his surprise only Stiles was in the kitchen. "Good morning babe", Derek said. Stiles raised on of his perfect eyebrows and sipped his coffee without talking to him. "Where is the pack?" Derek tried again but to no avail. Stiles just pointed at the door to indicate that they weren't here. Derek sighed. "Will you not speak to me from now on?" He said looking his mate in the eyes.  
    Stiles placed his coffee down and glared at him. "I will the moment you act like a mature person. You were unreasonable last night", Stiles said coldly. Derek huffed in irritation.  
    "I wasn't unreasonable Stiles you just refuse to understand", Derek said.  
    "I can't understand why you were so negative towards Klaus Derek! He is just a friend and you treated him like crap! What the hell is your problem?!" Stiles stood up and went to leave but Derek pushed him against the wall and caged him in.  
    Derek had to play this smart. He couldn't tell Stiles the truth because he might do something stupid like confront the vampire on his own and get hurt in the process so he will say something that he normally would do because it will give reason to Stiles to make fun of him. "I was jealous, OK?!" And it was true. Derek could smell that Stiles wasn't interested in the vampire but he still felt jealous whenever Stiles touched, hugged or kissed someone outside of pack.  
    Stiles anger dissipated and a fond smile made its appearance. Stiles put his hands on Derek's naked chest. His hands were warm making Derek shiver in pleasure. "You now you are the only one for me Der. No one can make me feel the way you do. Don't feel threaten by Klaus or anyone for that matter. I am yours and your are stuck with me forever", Stiles whispered in Derek's ear.  
    Derek growled happily and traced with human Stiles neck. "All mine", he whispered possessively and breathy in Stiles ear making his mates knees buckle. Derek grabbed Stiles by his round ass and lifted him of the ground. Stiles moaned at the display of strength and circled Derek's waist with his legs.  
    "Take me to bed Alpha", Stiles said softly hiding his face in Derek's neck. Derek growled his eyes shifting to their blood color and took his mate to their bedroom. Derek tossed Stiles on their bed and covered him with his body. Derek kissed Stiles all over his neck and collarbone area. He tore his mate t-shirt which made Stiles groan and arc his hips trying to get friction. Derek latched on one of Stiles rosy nipples and sucked hard. Stiles moaned and tossed around groaning in pleasure from his alpha's ministrations. Derek left the nipple he was sucking and repeating the process to the other all the while rocking his hips to cause friction for both him and Stiles. They were both hard in their sweatpants. Stiles precum  aroma filled the room making Derek growl in appreciation. He always loved Stiles scent when he was turned on.  
    Derek tore Stiles sweatpants and boxer freeing his mate's angry red swollen member. Derek nuzzled around Stiles member making Stiles moan even louder and grabbed Derek by his hair and forcing him to blow him. Derek liked when his mate became a little aggressive but he never forgot who was the alpha. Derek began to suck earnestly bringing pleasure to his mate. Stiles was moving his hips trying to get deeper in Derek's mouth. Derek groaned at the ever unstoppable flow of his mate's precum. The taste was exquisite. Stiles tugged at his hair and made Derek meet him in a soaring kiss.  
    "I want to suck you", Stiles said his voice barely a whisper. Derek growled and laid down but supporting himself up with his elbows so he could see Stiles sucking him. Stiles slowly took his sweatpants off and his dick sprang free. Derek didn't wear underwear. Stiles eyes dilated the always did when he looked at Derek's dick even after seven years of being together and mated. Derek smirked. He knew he was big. He was nine inches long and fat as Stiles couldn't quite close his fist around him. "Come on babe. Show me", Derek said his eyes still red. Stiles began sucking him expertly without taking his eyes off him. He bopped up and down, swirled his tongue on his head, licked up and down his shaft and twist and sucking his over sized balls one by one. Derek was in heaven. He could feel their mating bond thrumming with love and lust making him growl.  
    Derek grabbed Stiles by the armpits and tossed him aside on his stomach. He went behind him and started rimming him. Stiles was screaming and moaning like a whore at this point which always made Derek harder than diamond and wanting to just slide in his mate and fuck him to next week but today he wanted to give all the pleasure he could to Stiles. Derek was sucking and pistoning his fingers in Stiles core for about ten minutes before he deemed Stiles ready to take him. Derek mounted Stiles and held his dick over Stiles warm hole. "Are you ready mate?" Derek whispered hotly in Stiles ear. Stiles nodded being unable to speak and Derek entered him with one smooth thrust. Stiles was tight and warm and so perfect around him which made Derek want to howl. He fell on Stiles completely covering his body and started trusting. He took he dick almost all the way out and then entered him with all his might. Stiles was moaning and screaming "more and harder" which Derek was happy to comply. They fucked hard and fast their bed rocking into the wall. Derek bit Stiles neck making Stiles scream in ecstasy and come untouched. Derek growled and sped up. The sound of their skin meeting wet and so erotic which made Stiles hard again. Derek was so close. His knot started forming and Stiles screamed at him. "Knot me Derek! Own me! Fill me with your seed! Make me your bitch!" Derek sped up once again and with a final thrust his knot form locking them together. Derek started coming then growling in pleasure. Stiles followed his orgasm coming for the second time untouched.  
    Derek spooned Stiles. "I am sorry. I love you", he said softly swirling his hips to send little sock waves of pleasure to the both of them.  
    Stiles groaned and twisted his neck kissing his mate softly. "I love you too sourwolf".     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the translation for the Latin incantation: "I am light, I am one too strong to fight, return to dark where shadows dwell. Now go away, and leave my sight, and take with you this endless night."  
> Can you remember from which iconic TV show is this spell from?


	8. Meet and greet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Enjoy! ;)

2019 - New Orleans...

It has been a whole month since the memories of their little brother have returned and the family felt nostalgic. They remembered the joy, the laughs and the happiness of a world that seemed so far away now. They told their eldest sister Freya about Gabriel and she seemed rather exciting to get to now him even through their memories. Since the Hallow's defeat their life took a turn for the absolute best. For once they weren't plunged by enemies and mistakes of the past. They were happy after a long time. However, with the joy of the returned memories came also the emptiness of their greatest loss. Klaus was the one most affected by his memories. They had found him multiple times staring into space and being unresponsive almost catatonic. Hope made him forget but when he was left alone with his thoughts the tears would well up and fall freely for hours at times. Glasses with bourbon or whisky would empty the one after the other or they would break in Klaus's hand. Things seemed to go downhill yet again.  
    Hope could see and feel her father fading. Not dying but his willingness to live was slowly dissipating. A vampire had attacked her father and he didn't fight back. He simply just stood there motionless taking hit after hit. She could hear her uncle Elijah and her dad fighting every night when she was supposed to be sleeping and her small heart would break. _"Hope"_. A beautiful voice was heard.  
    "Uncle Gabriel?" She asked cautiously. Her uncle appeared in front of her sitting at the armchair opposite her bed. He was smiling softly at her his eyes shining with love.   
    _"How is my favorite little witch?"_ He asked winking at her.  
    Hope sighed. "I am good", she said trying to smile so her uncle didn't worry.  
    Her uncle disappeared from the chair he was sitting and reappeared sitting on her bed next to her. _"Hope? What is wrong honey?"_    
    "It is dad uncle Gabriel. He is sad. Very sad", she said tearing up.  
    _"Hey. Don't be sad. I know he is sad for now but he won't be anymore in the near future"_ , he said cryptically.   
    Hope looked at her dead uncle's form puzzled. "What do you mean?"  
    Her uncle chuckled and moved closer. _"Can you keep a secret?"_  
    She smiled brightly and moved closer nodding enthusiastically. "Yes! Tell me! Tell me!"  
    Gabriel smile brightly at his niece's energy. So much like his when he was as young as her. _"I am alive"_. He said chuckling at his niece's awestruck face.  
    "Really? How?!" She said bouncing on the bed.  
    _"Calm yourself child"_. Hope immediately settled. _"It is a rather long story but the short version is that nature felt that my death was not designed by her will so she gave me a second chance. My current self is a twenty four year old man named Mieczyslaw Stilinski but goes by the nickname Stiles. He lives in Beacon Hills, California"_.   
    "So we can come and bring you home!" She said excitedly bouncing up and down yet again.  
    Gabriel smiled at her enthusiastic approach to being told that someone that is supposed to be dead is alive but who is he kidding? She is his brother's Klaus daughter. _"You can't bring me with you child. My new self has a family, a home. You can be part of my life but you can't tear him or rather me from them"_ , he said smiling sadly at her.  
    She slumped on her bed looking defeated. "So you can't come with us?"  
    _"No. But you can come to me"_ , he said brightly and she cheered up immediately.  
    "So what is the plan?" Gabriel's eyes lit up with mischief.

"Daddy, when are we going to visit uncle Mieczyslaw?"

Present day - Beacon Hills...  
Stiles was on his was to his new friend's Klaus house. He decided to wear something casual but still presentable. He went with dark gray skinny jeans and a cashmere jumper in a deep forest green that Peter bought him for his birthday. He had gone and bought two wines, one red and one white, since he didn't know the preferences of Klaus's family. Stiles drove at the edge of the town but not quite secluded from the world like their pack house. He entered a stone pathway that led to a beautiful two story house. They were flowers surrounding the house making look like something you would see in a European magazine.  
    Stiles parked his car next to a Harley Davidson bike which gave him an instant boner. Don't get him wrong he is forever in a love affair with the Camaro but he can still appreciate beauty when he witnesses it. He walked the few stairs that led to the porch, he took a deep calming breath and knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened revealing Klaus's smiling face. "Hello love. Found it easy?" Klaus said ushering him inside.  
    "Yeah. It isn't like Beacon Hills is the New York, Nik", Stiles said making Klaus chuckle. Stiles was led to a beautiful living room with soft looking furniture and a freaking crystal chandelier. Stiles was gaping like a fish.  
    "You like it?" Klaus said smugly which made Stiles punch him in the arm.  
    "Dude! Your house is awesome!" Said Stiles enthusiastically jumping up and down like a kid that is presented with magic.   
    A deep chuckle was heard and Stiles then noticed that the room was full of people. "You are quite adorable. Just like our brother Klaus described." A tall, very handsome man in suit spoke.  
    Stiles waved awkwardly at the man and the rest of the small crowd. "Hello. I'm Stiles".  
    "Hello Stiles. My name is Elijah." The man in the suit, Elijah, said bowing his head in respect which made Stiles raise his brow. So posh. Klaus laughed.  
    "Yes he is. Quite the gentleman my brother Elijah. He makes as all embarrassed", Klaus said laughing loudly. Stiles blushed brightly. He couldn't believe he said that.  
    A beautiful young woman with long blonde hair approached him and gave him a brief but firm hug. "Don't worry about those idiots they are quite boring", both Klaus and Elijah scoffed at her. "I am Rebekah by the way", the blonde girl said.  
    Another young man that was looking at him intensely spoke after. "I am Kol. I am the coolest among these old idiots!" He said raising his glass and sipping bourbon if Stiles had to guess. Klaus and Elijah said simultaneously "Kol!" which made Stiles giggle.   
    Another older man that acted like Peter posture, clothes, language and personality wise introduced himself next. "Welcome to our humble home Stiles", he said smiling softly and bowing his head like Elijah did before.  
    "I am Freya." Another short haired blonde woman spoke raising her glass of bourbon at him. Stiles waved smiling brightly.  
    A woman followed by a young child entered the room. The woman introduced herself as Hayley and went and stood next to Elijah lacing their hands.  
    The child came and stood in front of him smiling brightly at him. "Hello, I am Hope!" She said extending her hand.  
    "Hello, I am Stiles", Stiles replied mirroring her smile and shaking her hand.  
    Klaus moved next to the girl placing his hand on her shoulder. "Stiles this is my daughter."  
    Stiles smiled softly at Klaus and the rest of his friend's family before settling on the girl again. "It is nice to meet you. All of you", he said sincerely.  
    "We are going to be the best of friends", the young girl said before grabbing his hand and urging him to follow her. "Come on!" She said dragging him to the dining room.   
    Klaus and his family laughed joyfully before they followed them to the dining room. The night just began.

 

 


	9. Praying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Praying" by Kesha. Enjoy!

2005 - Beacon Hills...

It has been a year since his mother had died and Stiles felt lost. He felt like he was in a labyrinth trying to get out, to be free, but every turn he took he was met with a huge wall blocking his way. His father was downstairs drinking again. Stiles sighed. He slowly walked out of his room and went and stood at the top of the stairs leading to the ground floor. He took a deep breath and walked downstairs and headed to the kitchen where he knew his father was. "Dad?" He whispered softly.  
    His father turned his head from the photo of his mother that he was observing and stared at him with hazy eyes. "What?" He replied to his son hiccuping.  
    Stiles felt his confidence deflating. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bother his dad. Stiles shook his head trying to dismiss these thoughts. He had to be strong. He promised his mum. "What are you doing?"  
    His father glared at him. "What do you think I am doing?" He said harshly taking a swing of his whisky.  
    "Dad you should stopped drinking. It isn't good for you", Stiles said to his dad.  
    Sheriff Stilinski seemed to get angrier by the second. "Why the hell should I care?" He said drinking the rest of his drink before refilling his glass.   
    "But dad you might get sick just like mum", Stiles said softly. His father's eyes widened and he stared at his son before he returned his gaze to his dead wife's photo ignoring his only child. Stiles tried to regain his father attention but to no avail. Stiles furrowed his brows as he father kept refilling his glass. With a determined look Stiles grabbed the bottle of whisky and before his father could react his emptied it in the kitchen sink.  
    "Stiles! What the hell are you doing?!" His father screamed trying to get the bottle from his hands but in his drunk haze he couldn't.  
    "No dad! You need to stop! You are going to die to and I am going to be alone!" At his words his father seemed to literally fume with anger.  
    "So what! Like I want to keep living having such a disgusting worthless piece of crap for a son! A prefer to die than live with you for a minute longer!" His father said angrily.  
    Stiles went speechless before his young body was consumed by anger. "Mom would be disappointed in you! She would hate you!" He screamed at his father.  
    John saw red. Before he knew what he was doing he screamed "Shut the fuck up!", he raised his hand and slapped his son hard across his face.  
    Silence filled the room. Stiles was now silently crying cupping his reddened cheek and looking at his father. John never before had seen he sons eyes so full of pain and sorrow. "Stiles-" John took a step forward his clarity returning quickly. He slapped his child. He slapped the only thing that mattered to him anymore. The only thing that kept him alive. He slapped his heart and soul. Stiles took a step back, away from him. The next thing John observed was a slap to his face this time. His only son's, his Stiles eyes, were filled with fear. "Stiles-" He tried again but before he could do anything his son had bolted out of the kitchen. "Stiles!" He said following his son as quickly as possible.  
    Stiles walked to his room and locked his door. Fear of his father made his little heart pound extremely fast. "Stiles! Please opened the door son!" His father knocked hard on the door but Stiles wouldn't open the door. He didn't want the man outside the door coming near him. That man wasn't his dad.   
    "No! Go away!" Stiles screamed his voice cracking through the whirlwind of emotions he was feeling and the tears he was shedding. He was alone. His fathered hated him and his mother was dead. He was utterly and truly alone.   
    John pounded at the door desperately."Please son! Open the door Stiles! Please I am so sorry! Let me in! Please son!" John screamed at the top of his lungs.   
    "No! Go away! I hate you! I don't love you anymore! You aren't my dad! GO AWAY!" Stiles screamed his throat becoming raw.  
    "Stiles please..." John said leaning on his son's bedroom door tears falling freely down his face.  
    "Go away! I hate you!" John pressed his palm to his son's door before whispering a soft "I am sorry" and "I love you". He waited a couple minutes outside his son's bedroom and when Stiles didn't open it he walked to his room defeated.  
    Stiles looked at the full moon still crying. He didn't know how much time had passed since his father went to his room. Stiles kept on crying. Crying for his mum, his dad and for himself. "I am alone", he whispered a new wave of tears escaping his eyes. In that moment he felt a hand touching his shoulder. Stiles turned around in fear thinking his father found a way to enter his room. In front of him though wasn't his father. It was a figure. A figure with white clothes and a golden glow surrounding his body. He had wild deep brown hair like his own mother had and amber eyes similar to his and his mum's. "Who are you?" Stiles asked his voice breaking.  
    " _It is of no importance who I am. I am here to tell you something_ ", the figure paused placed both his arms around him and hugging his tightly. Stiles cried harder clutching tightly the stranger. He hadn't been hugged since his mother died. " _You are a brave young man Mieczyslaw. You will get through this_ ", the figure said kissing his forehead.  
    "How? I am alone. I have no one", Stiles said his voice cracking.  
    The figure wiped his tears. " _You aren't alone child. You have Scott and Melissa and your father even though he is lost. You need to help him escape the darkness. And most importantly you have your mother even though you can't see her. She will always be here", he said pointing at his heart_. "Be strong my child. I know you can".  
    "How?" The figure smiled before wiping his tears.  
    " _Pray Mieczyslaw. Pray_ ", the figure said leading him to lie down on his bed. The figure covered him with his soft blanket and kissed his forehead.  
    "Goodnight", Stiles said his little heart stopping its loud thudding, going softer.  
    " _Goodnight Mieczyslaw_ ", Gabriel whispered to the sleeping child. " _I hope you find your piece, falling on your knees, praying_." He said before he vanished.

Present day - Beacon Hills...

Stiles was having the time of his life with the Mikaelson family. Klaus would tease every member of his family especially his younger sister Rebekah which would cause her to retaliate by throwing food at him. Then Elijah would interfere trying to calm a raging Rebekah down. Kol would laugh his heart out, Hayley would cover her face with her hands, Finn would laugh his heart out an calling them children while the eldest sibling Freya would throw profanities at the both of them for ruining the family dinner. The only normal one at the table was Hope who was looking at her family with a fond look. Stiles smiled at her when their eyes met. "Do you wanna see my room?" She asked. Stiles smiled and nodded standing from the table and following the child to her room.  
    Walking into the room Stiles could say he was utterly mesmerized. The walls were painted with a beautiful scenery. The two walls starting from the door were covered with a dark beautiful forest with wolves among the trees which made Stiles smile for obvious reasons and the forest ended in the final wall where a clearing was drawn. In the center of the wall there was a huge window which Stiles could imagine in the morning the sunlight coming through and bringing the walls to life. "It is beautiful", Stiles said.  
    "Thanks. Daddy painted for me", Hope said proudly which made Stiles smile softly. That was a very loving thing to do he thought and expressed to the young child. "My daddy is the best." She said proudly tossing her long hair behind her back. She went to her bookcase and brought a Monopoly board game. "Wanna play?" She asked big puppy eyes stared at him which made his heart melt.  
    "Of course!" He said.  
    That's how Klaus and his siblings found them laughing and playing a board game with Stiles teasing Hope and Hope teasing right back. Klaus smiled. He felt whole. After a thousand years he felt whole and he would stop at nothing to make his happiness permanent no matter what he had to do.  
    An hour later Stiles stood up and stretched. He looked at his watch and gasped. It was really late. "Oh my god! I need to go! Derek will freak!" He said hurriedly walking downstairs and putting on his coat.  
    "Stiles!" Hope said running towards him a ball of cookies in her hand. "I made this for you and your family", she said making Stiles smile brightly.  
    "Thank you so much!" He said hugging and kissing her cheek. Stiles hugged everyone to the Mikaelson's total surprise. "Goodnight! I hope the next time we meet is for dinner at my house!" Stiles said before waving goodbye and walking out the door not noticing what Hope was doing.  
    Hope finished her spell and smiled triumphantly. "May your dreams unlock who you truly are uncle Gabriel", she said smiling brightly.   


	10. Dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now and on there won't be anymore flashbacks unless I deem them necessary to the story. Enjoy!

Present day - Beacon Hills...

Stiles started having the dreams the very same night after the dinner with Klaus's family. The first night he found himself in a small clearing inside a forest. He looked around and he was sure that this wasn't the preserve. While he was looking around trying and failing to make sense of his location he heard a voice possibly belonging to a child if he went by its pitch. Moments later a small child around seven or eight years old entered the clearing he was standing. At first he couldn't recognize the child but after paying closer attention Stiles recognized his eight year old self. Stiles furrowed his eyebrows. Why was he dreaming this? After a mere second he saw a young man sneak behind his younger self and tickling him. Stiles's eyebrows rose to his hairline when he recognized Klaus. After the initial shock Stiles paid closer attention to himself and Klaus. There clothes didn't seem to belong to their current century.  If Stiles had to guessed their clothes resembled the clothes people wore on the 10th century. That was weird. Stiles paid again attention to what was happening in front of him when a grown man walked in the clearing looking angry. He started screaming at Klaus and calling him names. Stiles felt himself get angry despite this being a dream and his younger dream self must have felt the same because suddenly the child screamed at the man and he went flying. A woman with long blonde hair and a fierce determination entered the clearing next and made a beeline for his younger self. She instructed him to calm down and help his brother, which made Stiles furrow his eyebrows as he hadn't seen that coming. The last thing he heard before he woke up was a phrase: "always and forever".  
    The second dream two days later found him observing as Klaus was literally murdering a tree with his sword. Stiles could feel the anger rolling of him in waves despite this being a dream. He turned his head to his left when he heard a barely audible huff and there he was. His younger self slightly older than last time was staring with sadness at Klaus's back. He watched his younger self as he walked confidently to Klaus and placed his hand on his shoulder without fear of being hit by the sword. Klaus scolded his younger self for not announcing himself as he could have hurt him which made both dream Stiles and actual Stiles roll their eyes. Then Stiles observed as his younger self healed the tree Klaus was letting his frustrations out and just like last time the asshole man walked into the clearing fury emitting from his body. When he saw his younger self the man's posture softened and a smile graced his features. He tried to make his younger dream self leave but with a small earthquake young Stiles managed to scare the man obviously their father away. That time he woke up with his dream self promising dream Klaus to always protect him.  
    The third dream found him in a small village which confirmed that the dreams took place around the 10th century. What?! He researched sue him! Stiles walked towards were he could see himself older yet again around nineteen years old helping a black woman exuding magical power and his dream mother. The dream took a dark turn when Klaus walked into the village from the forest frantically screaming for his mother and carrying, what Stiles could already tell, a dead body. His dream self, the black woman and his dream mother run towards Klaus and tried to help the injured boy but just like Stiles assumed it was too late. The boy was dead which made Stiles tear up despite himself. Then the dream shifted and he found himself into a house. He watched as his dream self tried to resurrect someone which made Stiles want to interfere because this version of himself obviously didn't know what he was doing. Thankfully before anything take a turn for the worse the door the the small house burst open and the black woman entered with the rest of the Mikaelson family. Did Stiles forget to mention that the rest of Klaus's siblings were part of his dreams now? The black woman, Ayana was her name, halted the resurrection and scolded the spell his dream self walked to dream Klaus and hugged each other holding on for dear life. When Stiles woke up he knew that something was wrong. One is an incident, two is a coincidence and three is a pattern which made the fourth dream not a surprise at all.  
    In the fourth dream Stiles found himself in the midst of an argument between the black woman and his dream parents. The were talking about a spell, a very dark spell that would change his dream family which the black woman refuse to cast or help cast. When the black woman, Ayana, stormed off his dream parents with his dream father insisting that their family's survival lies in his dream mother's, Esther's, hands. However, his dream mother informed his dream father that his dream self could not be affected by the spell. Stiles started to feel angry. What was that spell the would supposedly unleash a living plague on this world? He got his answer when the scenery changed and he found himself at his dream family's small house. He watched horrified as dream Klaus and his dream sibling faces faces were revealed to be masks of monsters. Stiles observed their faces closely and found that the sclera of their eyes was blood-red, dark veins appeared under their eyes and their canine teeth extend into razor-sharp fangs. "Vampires", Stiles said to himself and just like his dream self vanished into thin air he woke up with a gasp.  
    Without waiting any second Stiles stood from where he was taking a nap and before the pack could understand what was happening Stiles had already stormed out of the house, got into his jeep and drove off. He sped through the forest and then the streets until he was standing in front of Klaus's house. With a firm knock on the door he made his presence known. A mere second later the door opened to reveal Klaus smiling charmingly at him. Stiles boiled with anger. "What the fuck are you?!", he spat.     


	11. Really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

Present day - Beacon Hills...

Niklaus raised an eyebrow at his little brother's tone. "Would you calm down, love?" He said calmly smiling charmingly at Stiles.  
    Stiles fumed even more. "No I will not!" Before Klaus could react Stiles had raise his hand. "Motus!" Klaus was tossed like a rag doll to the wall five meters away from the door. Stiles walked into the house and closed the door with  a twist of his wrist. Klaus stood quickly after surpassing the shock of his little brother using magic against him.  
    "Stiles, love, I need you to calm down", Klaus said raising his hand trying to show that his wasn't a threat.  
    Stiles chuckled with barely contained anger, his magic like a raging thunderstorm inside him at the possible threat of his pack and family. "I am perfectly calm Klaus", he said and dead silence covered the room. Klaus felt a sickening feeling climb up his spine and enter his being. A feeling he hasn't hoped to never feel again. Absolute fear. Klaus could perfectly recall just how powerful his little brother was and if what he was feeling right now his power was the same as it was a thousand years ago.  
    Stiles slowly advanced towards Klaus but before he could reach him a blur passed before him and his found his hand locked in shackles. Stiles felt his magic dampen. Stiles examined the shackles. He felt very powerful dark magic tied to the shackles. Using his magic but without alerting Klaus and his siblings who made their entrance he identified the use of the shackles. "So these are supposed to do what? Keep me from using my magic?" Stiles chuckled and raised his hands. The Mikaelson family took a step back and then Stiles was hit with and idea. He would make them thing that these thing caging his wrists are actually successful in preventing him from using magic. Stiles made a show of trying to use magic and he watched as the Mikaelson's smirked. His plan was working just fine. "OK, so no magic for me. Now what?" Stiles said looking at Klaus.  
    "Now we simply talk, love", said Klaus leading him to the living room. Stiles went and sat on the sofa.  
    "Don't think that my family won't come for me", he said flashing his teeth threateningly.  
    "Oh I hope they do. It has been too long since we played with something", Kol said. Stiles gritted his teeth to stop himself from obliterating that fool for threatening his family.  
    "Kol!" Elijah reprimanded. "Excuse him Stiles. He acts like a brute sometimes", Elijah smiled charmingly at him causing Stiles to snort at him. Elijah furrowed his eyebrows.  
    "If you are done I like some answers", Stiles said. "What are you?"  
    "We are vampires, love", Rebekah said pouring a drink for herself.   
    "The original ones", added Kol smirking at him. Stiles would wipe that smile of his face as soon as he was done fishing for information.  
    "Except for Niklaus, of course", said Elijah with his charming voice. Stiles turned his eyes at Klaus and looked at him expectantly.   
    Klaus chuckled. "I am a hybrid. The original hybrid", he said smiling broadly.  
    "A hybrid?" Stiles wondered at loud.  
    "A beast and a vampire", Elijah clarified.   
    Stiles anger boiled once again. "If by beast you mean werewolves then you are a condescending piece of asshole", Stiles spat making Elijah flinch and take a step back as if he had been slapped. Stiles returned his gaze to Klaus. "What do you want?"   
    Klaus smiled again. "You, of course". And that's when Stiles started laughing like a maniac. The Mikaelson's looked at each other worryingly and then at Stile who was wiping his eyes at a few fallen tears.  
    "Damn. If I had a dime for every time a heard that phrase I would be a billionaire by now", Stiles said.  
    Klaus began to loose patience. "Listen to me Stiles. You are a member of our family. You were gone long ago but you had promised that you would have been revived and here you are right in front of us. You are alive and we are here to take you home with us. You are my brother Stiles and I have been waiting for you and I am not about to leave you with some beasts!" Klaus said.  
    And then it hit Stiles. "The dreams..."   
   "Yes! The dreams are your memories of your previous life!" Klaus said trying to emphasize his point.  
    Stiles looked up. "The dreams are...", Stiles looked at each of the Mikaelson's faces. "A decoy" The Mikaelson's happy faces at the prospect of their long lost family remembering shattered instantly.  
    "Stiles! No you don't understand-"  
    "Oh I understand perfectly", Stiles said standing up. "You heard of a powerful magic user and you came here to try and take me away for my family and make me your slave just like a lot of other people tried to do before you. But news flash assholes", Stiles lowered his voice. "That ain't gonna happen".   
    Elijah took a step forward. "Stiles please-"  
    "Enough!" Stiles said angrily. "We are done here". With a swift notion of his hand the shackles turned to ash and dispersed into nothingness.  
    "Impossible" Stiles turned towards the voice of the eldest Mikaelson. The witch. Stiles was so stupid for not sensing her magic earlier.   
    "Oh I am far from impossible", Stiles said darkly. He rose his hand and every Mikaelson fell to the ground unable to move or speak meanwhile Stiles blocked the witches power mentally without needing to even focus solely on her. Stiles walked until he was standing above Klaus. "Come near my family and I will obliterate you", he said before slowly walking out of the living room and slowly towards the door.  
    "Uncle Stiles!" Stiles turned around and was met with Klaus's daughter. Stiles felt something spark in his chest. Something like a recognition, a bond but he shook it off. In a whirlwind of gold and white flames, Stiles and his jeep teleported to their pack house.  
    "Shit!" said Freya standing up. Hope helped her dad stand up. "You told he was powerful Klaus not that he was far more powerful than Dahlia's level kind of power!" Freya accused her brother.  
    "You told me that these shackles could contain anyone's magic!" Klaus accused right back.  
    "They virtually could Klaus! Those shackles were blessed by me, Hope and the last Bennett witch! No one should have been able to break free of those much less completely erase them from existence!" She spat at him. Klaus took a step forward and Freya raised her hands.  
    "Enough!" Elijah said. "We need a new plan of action". Everyone agreed and looked at the sofa were moments ago a hope had bloomed and withered that there family could be made whole again. They would pull through and reach their goal. Klaus looked at the sofa tears barely held from falling.   
  


	12. Meetings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but i am on vacations and... that's pretty much it! ;) Enjoy!

Present day - Beacon Hills...

The pack felt Stiles magic swirling around him ready to explode. Stiles walked into the living room taking a sit on the sofa. He fisted his hair and tugged in frustration. The pack stood there not knowing what to do as they had not a fucking clue what had transpired. Eventually after Derek managed to make Stiles stop from trying to take out his own hair they could see Stiles tear streaked face. Derek and the pack started growling and got closer to Stiles forming a tight circle of comfort around their alpha's mate. "I am so stupid!" Stiles exclaimed hiding his face in Derek's neck.  
   Derek started caressing Stiles head and neck. "What happened babe?" Derek said clear worry coloring his voice.  
   "You were right. Nicklaus wasn't who I thought he was or better yet what I thought he was!" Stiles said looking at Derek's rainbow eyes.   
   "What did he do? Did he hurt you? I am going to kill that motherfucker!" Derek started looking over Stiles frantically for injuries.   
    Stiles started laughing which caused Derek to snap up and tilt his head in confusing looking like a puppy which made Stiles even more. "I love you so much sourwolf. You are so cute when you worry about me." Stiles cooed at his mates blushing face.  
    "Stiles focus!" Derek's face reddened even more when Stiles kissed his nose. He always felt like a giddy kid around his mate. Always thirsting for whatever Stiles gave him just like he knew he had the same influence on his mate. That's why they were so strong and that's why Derek would kill anything that dared to even threaten his beautiful Stiles.  
    Stiles took a deep breath and looked at everyone before his eyes settled on Derek yet again. "He is a vampire. All of his family are vampires except his sister and daughter. Those two are witches. But that's not all", he looked around to his packs frowning faces. "Get this! They apparently are the original vampires. The first vampires to ever be created which makes them like super powerful and very dangerous", Stiles finished his little speech and looked at Derek who now sported alpha red eyes.  
    "Did they hurt you?" Derek asked calmly but Stiles could feel through their mating bond that Derek was slighlty panicking inside.   
    Stiles cupped his face with Derek leaning into it his eyes never leaving his. "I am ok babe. Trust me they won't attack us for a little bit but we need to get ready" he said looking at his pack now. Everyone nodding in agreement.  
    At night Stiles was in bed with Derek cuddling with him having his face over Derek's heart. It always calmed him listening to his mate's steady heartbeat. "I knew they were vampires" Derek said his voice low.   
    Stiles looked up hurt clear in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" Stiles said his voice low and a little shaky.  
    Derek looked ahead not looking Stiles in the eyes. "It's hard for me even after all those years Stiles", he said returing his gaze to Stiles.  
    Stiles looked confused at Derek's words. "What do you mean?"  
    Derek sighed. "I know you are strong. Stronger than all of us but it is still hard for me to watch you head straight into dangerous situations and I know that you do it to protect all of us but I just", Derek caressed Stiles beautiful face. "I just want to keep you safe", Derek concluded.  
   Stiles smiled softly and kissed Derek. "I love you sourwolf".  
   "I love you too mischief", Derek replied kissed his mate with purpose and grabbed Stiles behind making the latter moan dirtily. Derek smirked as he made his way down Stiles throat.  
   Peter was sitting on a small coffee waiting for his company. The door the cafe opened and Peter smelt his companion's recognizable death scent. "Hello", Peter said looking up at the tall dark haired man.  
   "Hello there", the vampire said. Peter gestured for the Mikaelson vampire to sit. The vampire complied crossing his leg.   
   "So to what do I own the pleasure of this invite?" The vampire said looking friendly.   
   Peter smiled politely. "Let's make introductions first. I am Peter Hale, second to Stiles pack", Peter said locking eyes with the vampire.  
   The vampire's face seemed to darken a little before his expression cleared again. "Hello I am Elijah Mikaelson, brother of Nicklaus."  
   "Now that the pleasantries are over what the hell do you want from Stiles?" Peter said supressing a growl.   
   Elijah smiled flashing a little more teeth than necessary. "What my family wants from Stiles is none of your concern dog."  
   "A dog? Really? And here I though you might be intellegent. My mistake", Peter said smiled with just enough venom coloring his voice to make his companion's brow twitch. "Stiles is a part of my pack, my family and if you think you can hurt him without us destroying you before you even get close enough then you are stupid and terribly mistaken", Peter said.  
    Elijah started getting impatient. "We would never hurt Stiles" Elijah sneered. Peter raised a perfect eyebrow.  
    "Then what do you want? Is it his power? I must warn you many came before to take him. Let's just say it didn't end well for them", Peter said smiling wickedly. He would protect the spastic smartass. He was the one that made them all a family, that forgave him and gave him back what he though he would never have again.  
   Elijah sighed tiredly. "Stiles is my brother", he said softly looking straight at the wolf's eyes.  
   "Excuse me?" Peter asked shocked at the confession of the vampire. That was not what he was expecting.  
   "I don't expect you to understand. Stiles is the reincarnated soul of my younger brother Gabriel that perished a thousand years ago", Elijah said truthfully.  
    Peter looked at his companion stunned for a moment before he recovered. "Even if that's true, which a doubt it, do you honestly think that Stiles would live us for you? You might have been his family a thousand years ago but we are his family now and we won't let anything happen to him or take him away for that matter", Peter stood up. "I don't know if what you are saying is true but if by any chance this is true we will fight for him and trust me you will lose." With that Peter left the small coffee leaving behind a very emotionally distraught Elijah.  
  


	13. Piece by piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Still on my vacations! Enjoy!

Beacon Hills - Present day...

"Daddy?" Klaus looked down at his daughter a soft smile appearing on his facce.  
    "Yes love?" He said running his hand through her soft brown curls.  
    "Did we lose uncle Stiles?" She said with tears welling up in her beautiful blue eyes. Klaus fell to his knees cradling his daughter's face between his hands.  
    "No. Of course not. It is just taking longer to convience him about his connection with us but don't worry. He will become a part of our family", Klaus said softly stroking his daughters soft cheeks.  
   "Do you promise it?" She asked her eyes shining with barely contained tears.  
   Klaus took a deep breath. "I promise", he said kissing her forehead. Hope smiled brilliantly before storming of to find her aunt Rebekah to play chesswith her. Klaus stood and took a deep breath. He went to the cabinet where he kept his alcohol and poured bourbon on a glass and gulped it down and refilling it.  
    "You ok?" Klaus turned his head towards the voice. Hayley stood at the entrance of the room looking concerned.  
    "I am perfectly fine", Klaus said downing his second drink and refilling yet again.  
    "Klaus-" She started but was cut off when a glass of whisky narrowly passed her head and crashed in the wall behind her. In a blink of an eye Klaus was in front of her.  
    "I don't need your sympathy!" Klaus screamed at her. Hayley simply huffed at him.  
   "Are you feeling better now?" She asked going and sitting on the sofa across from them. Klaus chuckled and went to sit with her.  
   "I don't know", he said looking at his feet.  
    Hayley side hugged Klaus the man she had grew to love like and older brother and kissed him on the top of his head. "Don't worry Nik. He will come around. He will figure out that we are his true family", she said smiling softly.  
   "I hope he does", Klaus said hugging his family member close.  
    Stiles woke up feeling restless. He couldn't believe he was manipulated. He was suppose to be the strong one, to see thing before they even happened, to know, to expect, to protect. He was a fool. He was tricked. He put the enemy in his home and endangered his family, his pack. Stiles groaned and covered  his eyes that were started to sting from the tears that threatened to fall. "Stiles?" His mate's husky, sleepy voice broke him out of his thoughts.  
    He turned towards Derek. "Morning" he said.  
    Derek wrapped his strong arms around his mate and drew him in until Stiles was safely crashed on his chest. Derek kissed him softly. "What's wrong?" He asked smelling the sadness and the heartbreak coming in waves from his mate.   
    "Nothing", Stiles said playing with Derek's chest hair not looking at his mates eyes.  
    Derek nibled at his Stiles ear and placed kisses from his mate's ear until the bases of his neck where he made a hickey. "Stiles", Derek said sternly. Stiles gulped.  
    "I let him in our home Derek. I was tricked. I put all of you in danger", Stiles said raising his eyes to meet his mate's rainbow colored eyes.            
    Derek looked sternly at his mate. Stiles felt himself break a little more at Derek's look and bowed his head a tear falling. Derek grabbed his mate's head and made he look at him. He let his alpha eyes show. "Listen carefully. You are my mate, my family, my life. Yoy will NEVER be a danger to me or our family. I want you to stop blaming yourself right now. You were tricked by master manipulators. It wasn't your fault", Derek said his voice full of emotions. "I love you Stiles and there is nothing you can do that will make me stop loving you", Derek finished, leaning down and capturing his mates lips.  
    Stiles let himself be lost in his mate's warmth. He let himself be embraced by strong arms and have his tears kissed a way by a man that was broken a few years back standing completely full now. "I love you Der", Stiles whispered.  
    "I love you more than my life Mieczyslaw Stilinski-Hale.  Piece by piece, you collected me up off the ground where I was abandoned and broken. Piece by piece you filled the holes that were burned in me. You never walked away. You never asked for anything. You take care of me. Piece by piece you restored my faith that someone could be kind and stay with me. You never left me like every one else did. Piece by piece you restored my heart and I know that you will never break my heart. Because you are a good man Stiles. You are a good mate and I am proud that you chose me. I love you Stiles. Always and forever", Stiles looked at his mate's tear strained face his own tears falling freely at hearing those words. Those words that were Derek's vows at their wedding-mating ceremony two years ago.  
    "I love you my sourwolf" Derek chuckled kissing his mate breathless. 


	14. Confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Enjoy!

Present day - Beacon Hills...

Stiles was walking in the Preserve towards the Nemeton. He entered the small clearing where the Nemeton stood prood. It's branches looked like the reached the sky and they spread covering the clearing. Stiles smiled at the image of the restored Nemeton looking healthy and powerful as it should be. Stiles walked to the Nemeton the tree releasing a small burst of magic in greeting. Stiles send a small burst of magic in return small flowers blooming at the base of the huge tree. Stiles walked closer and sat on the swing that Derek installed for his birthday last year on the Nemeton. The Nemeton pushed him forward making Stiles smile brightly. The Nemeton always made him feel happy and closer to Mother Nature. He let himself get lost in the silence aaround him before taking a deep breath and looking at his right. "You know it is rude to eavesdrop, right?"  
    A chuckle was heard before a woman walked into the clearing. "Sorry but you seemed to need that moment", she said smiling softly at him her green eyes sparkling.   
    Stiles felt the Nemeton create a barrier around itself and himself. The woman felt the change in the air and took a more defensive stance. Stiles smiled softly touching the bark of the Nemeton, the shield immediately disintegrating. The woman looked astonished before she schooled her expression to something more neutral. Stiles walked until he stood merely five meters away from the woman. "Hello, my name is Stiles Stilinski-Hale".  
    The beautiful chocolate skinned woman smiled and waved at him. "Hello, my name is-"  
    "I know who you are Bonnie Sheila Bennett", Stiles said cutting the woman off.  
   Bonnie looked surprised at the young man in front of her. "How do you know me?" She asked defensively.   
   Stiles chuckled. "Your reputation in the magical community preceeds you. Protector of Mystic Falls, Great Benner Witch, Conqueror of Hell and so many more titles have been given to you. But my favourite one is the Just One, always protecting the innocent and following the rules of nature despite some past missteps", he said looking at the stunned woman.   
    Bonnie despite her shock at the man knowing her recovered quickly. "I never liked those titles. They seemed so defining and I rather enjoy being undefined", she said making Stiles chuckle.  
    "So why are you here miss Bennett?" Stiles asked getting straight to the point.  
    Bonnie knew that she couldn't bullshit the witch in front of her. She had to be straight forward. "Repaying a favor to an old acquaintance", she said looking at the tree. She never felt a plant ever exude so much power. It was exhilarating.  
    Stiles followed her gaze and his eyes softened as he look at the glory sight the Nemeton made. "That's a Nemeton. A representation of nature herself", Stiles said.  
    Bonnie kept looking at the tree. "I always thought of them as a myth", she said wonder coloring her voice.  
    Stiles studied Bonnie understanding that she wasn't a threat but something closer to an intermediator. "So let's cut to the chase. You are here to help Klaus. Why?" Stiles asked.  
    Bonnie let her gaze refocus on the young man. His aura told her of a man that grow too quickly, fought and died, possesed and tortured but whole and shining with a light so bright he could burn the world. "You know deep down he isn't lying", she simply said lowering herself to the ground and dipping her fingers in the soil feeling the earth pulse with life.  
    Stiles snorted. "Please don't tell me you actually believe that I am his long lost brother that died a thousand years ago? That is ridiculous! And I have heard a lot of ridiculous staff in my life!" He said sitting down next to her.  
    The older witch snorted making Stiles look bewildered at her. "Exactly. I can sense what you have been through in your life Stiles, what you have seen and that makes it hard for me to understand why you are so skeptical about this", she said looking at him.  
    Stiles looked at her for a long moment before answering. "It is another thing to believe in all these myths actually be true because I have seen them with my own eyes but reincarnation. Really? That is the most original idea I have seen used to steal me away from my family. These vampire obviously heard about me and what I can do which led them here with this truly ridiculous plan in an effort to get me. But it ain't gonna happen". Stiles saw that Bonnie was about to argue so he continued. "Just think about this. If I was their long lost brother what took them so long to come here, huh? What they magically remembered about their so called dead brother now? I am alive for twenty four years and they come now? That's a little suspicious if you ask me", he said concluding his rant.  
    Bonnie took a deep breath. "Have you ever considered the idea of soul searching?"  
   Stiles looked puzzled at her. "What is that?" He asked truly curious now.  
   "It is the act of searching your soul for past experiences. It is true that souls are born and die only once and then they find piece never to leave again but once in a while a soul that died without its destiny being fullfilled will come back to life until it is fullfilled" She explained.  
    "So what you are saying is that if what Klaus and his family are saying is true I should be able to confirm by searching my soul?"  
    "Exactly", Bonnie said smiling at Stiles.  
    "And how do I know that what I am seeing is true?" Stiles asked still skeptical.  
    "No one can mess with a soul to this degree. Not even Klaus", Bonnie said. "And trust me if it turns out that Klaus tried to trick you I will be the one to kick his ass", she said punching the ground for emphasis. Stiles laughed brightly.  
    "I sense so much love their", he said sarcastically.  
    "You have no idea", Bonnie said huffing.  
    Stiles looked at the sunlight coming through the Nemeton's branches. "How do I do it?" He asked.  
   Bonnie smiled at him. "Just focus on your core, your magic. Let your magic guide you. It will show you the way. Just close your eyes and breathe. Let your magic take over and you will soon now if your past was with them", Bonnie said squeezing his shoulder in support.   
    Stiles smiled softly at the older witch and closed his eyes exhaling softly. He felt his magic hum softly before a burst of light came from his core sucking him in a past he didn't believe he had.   
    "Hello, Mieczyslaw", said a man identical to him and then Stiles knew.  
 "Hello, Gabriel".


	15. Truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being absent for so long! Enjoy!

Present Day - Beacon Hills...

Stiles observed his past self closely. The weren't completely the same. There were a few small things that told them apart like the length of his past self hair, which was longer, or his body as his past self seemed taller and slightly more muscular than him. However, no matter how much Stiles wanted to deny the fact that he was someone's reincarnation the truth was standing right in front of him. "So you must be Klaus's dead brother", Stiles said sounding more like a statement rather than a question.  
    Gabriel, if Stiles could recall his name correctly, smiled at him. "Yes, I am Mieczyslaw. It is nice to finally meet you", Gabriel said bowing slightly.  
    Stiles moved back and forth on the hills of his feet. "Right back at you", he said making guns with his hands and shooting at Gabriel winking at him. Gabriel chuckled at the obvious awkwardness of his today self.  
    "There is no need to be anxious Mieczyslaw. I am simply here to talk to you. To help you understand", Gabriel said gesturing to two tree stumps that magically appeared at of thin air. Stiles looked around feeling like an idiot that he didn't scan his surroundings before for possible dangers and escape roots if shit hit the fan. They were surrounded by light. He couldn't see anything but the stumps that appeared seconds ago. Stiles huffed in irritation. He didn't understand anything.  
    He sat down on the tree stump and glared at his past self. "Let's get one thing straight. I am not living my pack for your family", Stiles said quite harshly at Gabriel making Gabriel raise his eyebrow in surprise. No one had ever during his life time spoke to him like that. It was kind of refreshing.  
    Gabriel sat down next to Stiles on the opposite tree stump. "I am not here to lead you away from your family but to ask you to reconsider expanding your family", Gabriel said softly.  
   "What do you mean by expanding my family? What do you want?" Stiles asked furrowing his eye brows in confusion.   
    "By expanding I mean I would like you to accept my family as your own. To include them in your family circle. To let them get to know you and for you to get to know them in return", Gabriel explained waiting anxiously fro his new self's answer. He watched as the confusion melted from Stiles eyes and anger replaced them. _That is going to be much harder than I thought_ , Gabriel thought.   
    "Are you crazy?! I am not letting them anywhere near me or my family! The lied to me, tried to coax me away from my family. I opened my house to them and they betrayed me with lies and charm! Like hell am I going to allow them to even be in the same state as I am!" Stiles said standing up, his anger making his insides boil.  
    Gabriel regarded the man in front of him. They might be different people but the one thing that the surely have in common is their need to protect their family. "I understand your apprehension in regards to my family, your family Mieczyslaw but be certain that I will explain everything", Gabriel said gesturing to the empty tree stump behind Stiles. Stiles took the message and sat down.  
    "They are not my family", Stiles said through gritted teeth.  
    Gabriel took a steadying breath. "Actually they are", before Stiles could protest Gabriel continued with his explanation. "Your mother's family stems from Poland, am I correct?" At Stiles nod Gabriel continued. "However, and I advise you to research this if you don't believe me, her family arrived and made Poland their homeland around the 18th century but before that they had lived in Germany, France, England, Central America or the New world back them and if you search all the way back you will find yourself in Norway and the Vikings", Gabriel said proudly. He chuckled at Stiles dumbstruck face. "Oh yes Mieczyslaw. Your mother's bloodline stems from the Vikings. Now you see my family, which is yours two, had to leave Norway for various reason, that are unimportant at the moment, and came to America for a new beginning settling in a small town called Mystic Falls. I think you know what happened there", Gabriel ended his little speech looking expectantly at Stiles.  
    "You died there", was all Stiles said. Stiles mind was running a thousand miles a second trying to make sense of what he heard. If, and that's a big if, what Gabriel is saying true about his bloodline then Klaus must be his great great times great grandfather or something like that which makes him. "Family", Stiles whispered.  
    "Exactly", said Gabriel placing his hand on Stiles and allowing him passage in his most prized happy memories of his youth. "I am not asking you to let them in right now Mieczyslaw but to consider getting to know them", Gabriel said smiling softly at Stiles.   
   Stiles was at a loss of words. He thought that the last of his mother's family side died with his mother but if everything he heard is true which he will research then those people are his family granted they are distant relatives but still connected by blood. "How can I be certain that what you are telling me is the truth? How can I know that this isn't a plot to distract me by convincing me that those vampires are my family and killing my actual family?"   
    Gabriel smiled yet again. "You just have to trust me Stiles and besides no matter what you say deep down you can feel the connection you share with my family. Plus the spell you used to call me here won't allow me to lie. Let your self get to know them Mieczyslaw. Give them a chance", Gabriel pleaded in the verge of tears.  
    Stiles felt his spirit being whisked away signalling that the spell was coming to an end. "I can't promise you anything. I need to keep my family safe and that's my priority", Stiles paused and looked at Gabriel. "But I can try to get to know them like you knew them when they were human and free from their darkness", Stiles said before vanishing leaving behind a smiling Gabriel with tears falling freely from his eyes.  
    Stiles came back to himself. "So?" Bonnie asked.     
    Stiles took a deep breath. "I have research to do".


	16. Cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Enjoy!

Beacon Hills - Present day...

Derek had been watching his mate dive into history books about the first immigration to America, search on the internet, and visit the local diary and phoning his contacts all over America to gather information about a place called Mystic Falls and its immigrants a thousand years ago. Derek good smell and feel through their mate bond that his Stiles was tired and needed sleep. He knew though that until the issue with the vampires was resolve Stiles wouldn't find peace so he tried to help him as best as he could. He took his mate food to his office and hand fed him, he massaged his shoulders which lead to a delicious blowjob as a thank you from Stiles which made Derek hard even thinking about it and took his pain when sleep deprivation and headaches became too much for his mate.  
    Derek walked into Stiles office and rolled his eyes in fond exasperation. Stiles was again asleep on his desk. Papers were all around him. His soft snores made an open book's pages turn. Derek smiled at the image his mate made and decided to immortalize it. He fished his phone out of his pocket and snapped a photo smiling like a love sick idiot which he had no problem admitting. He loved his mate more than his own life and that love made him a stronger and all around better person. He wanted to be a perfect mate for his love because that's what Stiles deserved. He went and picked up his Stiles bridal style and made his way to their bedroom. Stiles subconsciously curled more around him and nuzzled his face on his chest and whispered his name. Derek poured in happiness and his face split into a huge smile.  
    Derek laid Stiles on their made and undressed him leaving him only in his boxers. Derek got down to his boxers as well and climbed behind Stiles circling his mate's waist with his hand securing his against his chest. Before he let himself fall asleep he covered them with a soft blanket and kissed his mate's hair whispering a soft "I love you". Sleep came quickly.  
    Derek woke up surrounded by warmth and an enticing smell that he was all to familiar with. Derek growled tightening his hold on his mate's moving body. "Der", Stiles moaned his name looking him with wide lustful eyes while continuously grinding his delicious ass on his dick which stood at attention and already precum was covering his cock head.   
    Derek bit the juncture were Stile's neck and shoulder met and started grinding more harshly against his mate. The were rocking back and forth the only thing that could be heard were soft whimpers from Stiles and growls from Derek. Derek started biting with human teeth along Stiles neck which made Stiles grind his ass harder and groan louder. "Please Alpha", Stiles said in a breathless whimper. Derek growled louder biting the back of Stiles neck.   
    "What do you need babe?" Derek whispered running his hand down Stiles back causing goosebumps to his beautiful mate and dipping his finger below Stiles waistband finding his mate's hole and circling it with his fingers.  
    Stiles threw his head back a filthy moan escaping his lips. "Please Alpha I am so empty?" Stiles rocked back on Derek's fingers whimpering louder with each finger that entered him.   
   Derek tore his mates boxers and lowered his own pair releasing his thick engorged member from his confines. He rubbed his dickhead up and down Stiles hole smearing his precum and making Stiles more erratic trying to get him to penetrate. "You want it babe?" Derek asked grabbing with one hand Stiles hips and with the other guiding his dick to Stiles hole but not penetrating not yet.  
    Stiles whimpered. "Please Alpha! I will be so good!" Stiles literally screamed in frustration.  
    "Then take it babe", Derek entered Stiles in one smooth stroke. Derek and Stiles moaned simultaneously at the feel. It never seized to amaze them how good it felt to have sex even after many years of being together. Derek started thrusting hard and fast into his mate's warm hole. Stiles was a mess of moans and whimpers. Completion came pretty quickly with Derek releasing a loud growl before knotting his mate and spilling copious amounts of come inside his Stiles. Stiles came untouched by the shear amount of pleasure his mate gave him on their bed's sheets. Stiles turned his head around and kissed his mate deeply. They both sighed as they cuddled holding each other close enjoying the afterglow of their coupling.  
    "It is true", Stiles said.   
   Derek furrowed his eyebrows. "What is true?"  
    Stiles turned his face to look back at Derek. "They are my family or more accurately they were my family a thousand years ago", Stiles said.  
    Derek didn't need to ask to what Stiles was referring to know who he was talking about. "What are you going to do?" Derek asked.  
    Stiles closed his eyes and pressed his back harder against Derek's chest trying to become one with his mate. "I don't know what we are going to do Derek but as long as I got you and the pack we will figure it out", Stiles said emphasizing the word we making Derek smile broadly knowing that his mate valued his opinion above everything else.  
    Derek hugged his Stiles closer sealing him for as long as he could from the coldness of the world.


	17. New rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Enjoy!

Beacon Hills - Present day...

 Klaus could feel something change. He couldn't explain how he knew this but he had this feeling that something big was about to happen. He was anxious and fidgety for the past week. His siblings kept giving his odd stares like they couldn't feel it too which they didn't and that made Klaus more anxious. Even his daughter had asked him two days ago if he was alright when he broke the third glass of whisky in an hour. Klaus was on edge and he couldn't figure out why. He finally had his answer on a Friday evening.  
    The Mikaelson's house was for once quiet. No yelling or any bodies were littering the floor. Klaus was lounging in the living room reading the atrocious "Twilight" book by Stephanie Meyer. He kept rolling his eyes and mentally gagging at the ridiculousness that was Bella Swan and her undead boyfriend Edward. The novel was laughable but his daughter loved it so he had to know why it was so special to her. Klaus was so engrossed in his reading that he didn't hear the footsteps that came closer and closer to his family's home until there was a knock on the door. Klaus immediately dropped the book to the floor and sped to the door. He outstretched his hand, grabbing the door handle and after taking a deep breath he opened the door.  
    The first think Klaus noticed was his little brother Gabriel or Stiles as was his name now looking uncomfortable evident by the fact that he was biting his lower lip so hard that it was ready to bust. The second think was the frowny always scowling alpha werewolf standing next to his brother and holding his hand firmly. The werewolf was glaring openly at him. He mustn't really value his life, Klaus thought. Klaus felt his siblings surround him and he took a deep breath before allowing a charming smile take over his face. "Well what a gorgeous surprise!" He exclaimed happily which was actually a genuine expression of his emotional state. While he wasn't happy to see the werewolf with his brother, the joy he felt at his brother willingly coming to see them overpowered everything else.  
    The scowling wolf nudged his brother with his shoulder making his brother jump in surprise and glare at the wolf. The wolf raised an eyebrow and pointed with his chin towards Klaus and his family. His little brother took a deep breath and turned his attention to him. "Hello Klaus. We need to talk", was all his brother said squaring his shoulders and looking clinical in his movements almost professional like he had to do this while he really didn't want to. Klaus sighed and gestured for them to follow him.  
    The Mikaelson's, with the exception of Hope and Hayley who were out on a walk, and their guest sat on the dining table at opposite sides. Stiles looked at each of them critically like he was analyzing them and Klaus was almost certain that he was doing exactly that. "I know the truth", Stiles suddenly blurted out. The Mikaelson's openly gaped at their younger brother.  
    "You know the truth?" Elijah asked. Klaus couldn't find his voice to speak. He was stunned. Stiles was here and he admitted that he knew the truth which only meant that he was here to join their family but what was the wolf doing here?  
    "I know that we are related and that I am the reincarnation of your actual brother", before Elijah or anyone else had time to speak Stiles raised his hand effectively shutting them up. "However that doesn't mean that we will suddenly become a big happy family because frankly me and my pack don't trust you", he said grabbing the wolf's hand.  
    "You don't trust us but you trust those dogs?!" Kol exclaimed in irritation. Stile's eyes darkened and thunder was heard from outside making the Mikaelson's straighten up in their seats.  
    "You will never talk about my family like that again if you want to continue breathing", Stiles said barely holding his magic in.  
    "Stiles", the wolf said grabbing Stiles hand. The Mikaelson's were ready to witness the wolf catching fire or disintegrate or something mildly horrible to happen to him by touching the furious Stiles but to their amazement something else happened. Stiles anger dissipated and the thunder from outside vanished in a split second. The wolf simply smiled at their brother and kissed his forehead without fear. That's when Klaus got it. That's why his brother refused to join their family. He already had one. It his blinded attempt to unite his family he forgot to look for the things that tied his brother with this pack. And what was tying him was clearly something even he couldn't break. Love.  
    "You aren't joining are family, are you?" Klaus said softly surprising everyone in his room.  
    Stiles turned to look at him, his expression softening. "Not exactly. The pack is my family Klaus. I love them more than anything in the world. My best friend and brother is in it. My overprotective father and my second mom Melissa. My misfits Erica, Boyd and Isaac. My overly beautiful genius Lydia and the jerk Jackson, Danny and Liam and Ethan and Kira and so many others. But most importantly, my stubborn, overprotective sourwolf is a part of it", he then turned and looked at the wolf who was smiling softly at him. "The love of my life, the alpha of my heart and my mate", Stiles turned to Klaus and his siblings then. "But that doesn't mean that you couldn't be apart of it either", the Mikaelson's held their breath. Was he saying... "I want to get to know you and maybe one day we might call each other family but I will never abandon them. Not for anyone", Stiles said looking at the wolf. "So either you stay and play by my rules or you can get the fuck out of my town", Stiles deadpanned looking at Klaus.  
    Klaus smiled broadly. Stiles was offering to built a relationship with them and Klaus wasn't stupid to not grab the opportunity. "Deal", he said.


	18. Dinner party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been gone for so long but I have started my nursing practice at the hospital and my program is hectic. Enjoy!

Beacon Hills - Present day...

Stiles needed to tell his dad. He really needed to tell his dad. It has been a week since he decided that he wanted to get to know his siblings. Siblings. It was weird to even think that he had multiple of those even though they were actually his great-great-times great grandparents? He still couldn't fully wrap his head around the whole situation. But for right now he had to inform his dad about the situation because Stiles, his pack which includes his dad are having dinner with the Mikaelson's at the pack house.  
    Stiles took the homemade chocolate cupcakes with chocolate filling that he made just this morning, got into his jeep and went straight to the police station. He entered confidently in the station smiling brightly at the working deputies and passing a box with thirty cupcakes to be eaten by the whole stuff. He then took a deep breath and entered his father's office. His father was sitting behind his desk and he was practically swallowed by case files. "Hey daddy-o", Stiles said closing the door behind him.   
    The sheriff raised his head and smiled tiredly at his son. "Hey son".  
    Stiles noticed his father's tired demeanor and dark circles under his eyes. Stiles frowned. "Dad how long have you been at the station?" Stiles asked taking a seat opposite his dad.   
    The sheriff sighed knowing lying to his only child was beyond useless. "Since yesterday morning", he said covering his face with a case file.  
    "Dad!" Stiles protested. "What in the hell?! What have I told you about working overtime? You need to relax sometimes, dad! The station can survive without you being here 24/7!" Stiles said hotly. The sheriff could only nod at his son's outburst knowing he was right as usual. Stiles took a deep breath calming himself. "So I brought you chocolate cupcakes with chocolate filling", he announced.  
    The sheriff straightened his back and looked at the cupcakes suspiciously. He raised his eyes to meet his son's and raised an eyebrow. "What is it this time? A were-dinosaur? The red riding hood? What?" The sheriff said exasperated. There was only one reason for his son to allow him to eat outside his strict diet and that reason was a new big bad creature deciding to wreck havoc on his town.  
     Stiles burst out laughing at his dad's reaction. "A were-dinosaur dad? Really?" Stiles continued laughing until the sheriff through a file at his head. Stiles rubbed his forehead and glared his dad who was now laughing at him. Stiles took a deep breath. "Anyway. I need to tell you something and I need you to be calm about it", Stiles said pushing the cupcakes towards his dad.  
    The sheriff grabbed a cupcake and gestured at his son to start talking. "So apparently I am a reincarnation", the sheriff managed to swallow his bite without chocking and placed his cupcake in the container.  
    "Come again?" He said squinting at his son.  
    "I am a reincarnation", Stiles said looking calmly at his dad. The sheriff leaned back on his chair and gestured for his son to continue. "In my previous life I was named Gabriel and I had seven siblings of which six are alive and well".  
    His father raised his hand halting him. "When you say alive and well?"  
    "They are vampires. The original vampires actually", Stiles winced at his father's expression.  
    "Let me get this straight. You are a reincarnation with your past life's name being Gabriel and you have six siblings who are alive and on top of that they are vampires?" The sheriff leaned on his desk. "Son are you on drugs?" The sheriff asked seriously.  
    "Dad!" Stiles exclaimed.

Stiles was setting the last few things on the table while the rest of the pack including his father were looking outside of the window waiting for the arrival of the Mikaelson's. "You know staring outside won't make them came any faster", the pack glared at him. Raising his hands in defeat he went to check on the chicken roast and the meatloaf.   
    While he was checking the temperature of the oven, Stiles heard cars approaching. Taking a deep breath he walked slowly towards the front door were everyone was standing ready to fight. "For god's sake calm down! They aren't here to kill us!" Stiles said before a soft knock was heard. Taking a deep breath Stiles opened the door and came face to face with the smiling faces of the Mikaelson family.  
    "Uncle Stiles!" Hope exclaimed before jumping on Stiles making the latter laugh and resulting in his pack member's nerves relaxing slightly.  
    The sheriff had been observing the interactions between his son and the Mikaelson's. They were very respectful and you could tell that they were older than they appeared. Vampires. Go figure. The sheriff's attention though was mainly focused on Klaus Mikaelson's behavior. He was the one that mostly tried to command Stiles sole attention and he followed Stiles wherever he went like a lost puppy. It was actually quite adorable if not taken into account that Klaus was a life sucking super monster.   
    The sheriff managed to corner the main duo of the Mikaelson's, Klaus and Elijah, without his son noticing. "John", the eldest of the duo said.  
    The sheriff leveled both of them before he spoke. "I don't know who you are and what you want and frankly I don't care", John said making both vampires take a step back in surprise by the fierceness of the man's voice. The sheriff took a step forward. "Listen up and listen carefully. If you so much as breath in the wrong way at Stiles, I will not stop until I have exterminate you from this world. Stiles is my only son. My joy and my pride. My life. And if you think for a god damn moment that I am not going to kill you before you even think of hurting you, you are mistaken of what a father will do for his child", the sheriff looked dangerously into Klaus's and the Elijah's eyes. "Do you understand me?"   
     "Of course John", Elijah said truly stunned.  
    John turned around and left the two brothers alone. "He is lucky", Klaus said.  
    Elijah could only nod.


	19. Original.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Enjoy!

Beacon Hills - Present day...

Stiles knew that the peace and quiet they were enjoying the last few months would sooner or later come to an end. At first he thought that the originals, his new other family, would be the ones to cause trouble but they seemed to establish themselves pretty well into the Beacon Hills community and in their pack. Finn and Peter become good friends very quickly and the same happened with Lydia and Elijah. Rebekah and Erica seemed to get closer and closer while Freya, Kira and Alison became the magic trio, as Stiles would call them. The rest of the boys seemed to favor Kol because of his wild nature that closely resembled their own. Derek while still wary of them started to become more trustful which made Stiles surprisingly happy. He didn't know why but he liked that his family expanded despite having a rocky start. Stiles was honestly in love with his niece Hope and the had become nearly inseparable. That's why it didn't surprise him when some god awful nightmares made their grand appearance.   
     The nightmares were always more or less the same. Beacon Hills was burning to the ground. Everyone was dead including the pack and the originals and the middle of the fire and death there was a huge pool of blood. At that point Stiles would start to unconsciously shiver from outer terror because from the pool of blood a man would emerge. He would be covered in blood, his eyes were completely red, he didn't have pupils, iris or sclera, he had a mouth full of sharp teeth and the most disturbing thing of all was his two horns. From the center of his forehead to big black horns that curved towards the sky would emerged and then the man would leap at Stiles. That's when Stiles would wake up terrified and worried out of his mind. So what did Stiles do? He began to research.  
     At first he couldn't find anything. He would search his books and every bestiary he had collected over the years from different packs and hunters but nothing would fit the creature he kept seeing in his dreams which made him more wary of the situation because if the creature wasn't in the books he had no way of killing it or at least sealing it away. Stiles researched for hours every day to the point were Derek had to drag him to bed.   
     Another problem in that whole situation was that since he couldn't find any plausible proof that what he was seeing in his dream actually existed the pack wasn't really worried which made Stiles uneasy. Only Derek, Klaus and Elijah seemed to share his worries since the three of them knew that when Stiles dreamed something continuously for so long meant that something was about to go horribly wrong. That theory was confirmed a week after the nightmares began when a man was found dead in the woods with all his blood drained from his system. The originals visited the morgue, with the sheriff's permission of course, and upon seeing the body they confirmed Stiles's fears: it wasn't a vampire. The victim didn't have a single scratch on him. The only residue of blood was found from his mouth and that scared Stiles even more. What creature could literally suck every once of blood from a human body and leave no evidence?  
     After that incident the pack and the originals went into high alert mode. Stiles, Freya and Hope warded the pack house and the originals home, plus the sheriff's residence and the police station. Then the sealed the Nemeton from view and placed powerful protections spells that would obliterate anyone that came close to it with malicious intentions. The Nemeton itself was on high alert which was another proof for Stiles that something horrible took residence in their home.   
    Stiles started researching harder and harder and digging deeper and deeper until he found a clue. A witch in Greece had heard of an incident like this that took place a couple of decades ago in northern Greece. It took the witch a whole week to find answers but when she did Stiles for the first time prayed for assistance from whatever entity he could think of.  
    Stiles called for an emergency pack meeting at the pack house that required everyone's attendance including the originals.  
    After everyone had taken their respective seat, Stiles began talking. "As you know for the past week I was in contact with a fellow witch in Greece, who had heard of a similar situation with ours that took place some decades ago in her land", Stiles looked around to make sure that everyone was paying attention before he continued. "So, she looked through her books and came to a very important discovery".  
    Before Stiles could finish what he wanted to say Erica cut him off. "Can you speed in up Batman? Rebekah, Alison and I want to go shopping at the mall", she said looking bored at the whole situation. Stiles couldn't hold himself and started laughing hysterically.   
    After about five minutes of laughter and a very intense glare from Erica, Stiles took a breath and calmed himself. "Do you honestly think that this is the proper time for a shopping spree? People are dying Erica. We don't have the courtesy to relax until we have defeated the new big bad".   
    "And what kind of mess have we found ourselves into this time?" Erica asked huffing irritably.  
    Stiles took a deep calming breath. "We are dealing with a dragon", he paused for a second before adding, "The original dragon".     


	20. Erebos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very very very long absence! Enjoy this new chapter!

Beacon Hills - Present day...

"The original dragon?" Elijah asked sounding unsure.  
    "Are you sure Stiles?" Asked Klaus feeling uncertain of what he was hearing. The only time in his long life that Klaus ever heard of dragons was by his deceased mother in the guise of fairy tales. But an actual living breathing dragon that must be the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard even coming from his favorite brother.  
    Stiles huffed in irritation at not being taken seriously. He was ready to curse them all out when he felt a strong hand gently squeezing his shoulder. Stiles didn't have to turn around to know whose hand was it. "If Stiles says that we are dealing with a dragon then we are dealing with a dragon. If somebody else has a better suggestion as to what we are dealing with, then please enlighten us", said Derek grabbing Stiles by his waist and bringing their bodies side to side, he then kissed his mate in a gesture of support.  
    Stiles looked around and when no one else spoke up, he took it as a signal to continue. "If we all agree let's have a history lesson", Stiles placed a very old looking book in the center of the coffee table where everyone could see it. "The dragon's name is Erebos which translates into darkness. According to the transcript in front of you Erebos is the actual personification of darkness. The ancient Greek Gods and mythological beings were actually some of the very first descriptions of supernatural creatures ever recorded. For example Zeus was a celestial kitsune, who before becoming one was a thunder kitsune. Erebos was the very first dragon to ever exist. He was born out of the earth on a full solar eclipse when an innocent man was wrongly executed by being burned alive. As the man was consumed by the fire he witnessed the true malice that men hide in their hearts which completely strip him of his light, of hope for something better. So he turned into the very personification of darkness. According to the book his birth released so much power that the soil for hundreds of miles turned black and everything died. The sky was covered by thick black clouds that lasted for months. The land itself became uninhabitable", Stiles took a breath and looked around to see if everyone was listening closely. When he confirmed that he had everyone's complete attention did he continue. "However, darkness can't exist without its polar opposite light. So the day the man died and became the darkness, on a land not that far away from him a woman came out of a lake. The text describes her birth as miraculous and hopeful because the moment that woman was born light covered the land, turning night into day and healing the lands that Erebos's birth destroyed. That woman was called Elpida meaning hope. Elpida and Erebos fought for thousands of years until Elpida finally managed to seal Erebos. However, approximately a thousand years ago a very dark curse was cast that was the start of Erebos rising", Stiles looked at his vampire family who all understood what he was insinuating.   
    "So basically our mother is responsible for awaking an ancient force who is literally the personification of darkness? Great!" Exclaimed Rebekah crossing her arms and looking towards the ceiling in exasperation. Only their mother could be responsible for something like this.   
    "Yes I believe your-", Stiles paused, "our mother is responsible for him awaking fully a few decades ago". Stiles looked at everyone. Everyone was staring at him in confusion. Stiles took a deep breath. "You see your curse merely acted as an awaking call but it didn't really awaken him it just simply nudged him. However, when the vampire curse started to spread so did the darkness of the curse and a few decades ago the darkness was strong enough to call its master".   
    "So because humans were turned into vampires being infected with the curse Erebos grew stronger and woke up?" Elijah asked.  
    "Exactly!" Stiles said fist pumping in the air.   
    "And how do we kill him?" Klaus asked.  
    "I didn't finish my tale Klaus", Stiles said glaring at his brother which caused Klaus to roll his eyes fondly. "When the final battle took place Erebos was actually about to win", everyone were taken aback, "but just before the darkness could kill light a wolf attacked Erebos buying Elpida enough time to seal Erebos. The wolf was injured and dying but before death could claim him Elpida used her light and healed him. However she didn't simply heal him but she also turned him inflicting a curse based on light". Stiles turned his head and smiled at his Derek. Derek looked shocked because he understood what Stiles was saying. His werewolfness wasn't a curse not really but a gift from light itself as a thank you for saving her.   
    "But wait didn't Inadu create werewolves?" Hayley asked.   
    Stiles smiled softly still looking at his mate. "No she didn't." The vampires and wolves in the room went silent with this revelation. "Inadu created a branch of werewolves that have similar traits with the actual werewolves but with a lot more weaknesses. Inadu's werewolves were created using dark magic and that's why you have to kill to become one while Elpida's werewolves were created using light magic meaning that the gift could be either given or passed down through genes". Stiles concluded.  
    "Uncle Stiles?" Asked Hope looking curiously at her uncle.   
    "Yes muffin?" Said Stiles looking adoringly at his niece and making Klaus smile in happiness.  
    "You didn't tell us the end of the story", she said looking expectantly at her uncle.  
    Stiles laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "You are right. I didn't. So after the battle Elpida and Lycan, the wolves name, lived together and had a big family passing down their gifts to their descendants. Lycan by his genes and Elpida by virtue of character".  
    "What do you mean by virtue of character?" Asked Peter.  
    "It means that only someone that believed and hoped and loved could ever unlock her gift".  
    "And her gift was?" Peter pressed.  
    Stiles smiled mischievously at Peter. A small whirlwind made papers fly around the room. "Magic of course".   
    "So she was a witch", Scott conclude.  
    "Oh she was so much more that that", Stiles said looking at everyone. "Elpida was the personification of light and what we all call light today is magic. Elpida was the first being born of and with magic and she will be the one to save us all". 


	21. Can we win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Enjoy!

Beacon Hills - Present day...

"So how do we find this Elpida?" Klaus wondered out loud. Stiles smiled.  
    "Elpida is actually dead", Stiles replied making everyone look at him like he was crazy.   
    "OK. Let me get this straight", Kol said. "We are facing the most powerful evil being to ever live according to your books and the only person that can take him down is dead?" Everyone leaned forward to hear Stiles answer.  
    "Exactly", Stiles said gleefully.  
    Elijah squinted at his younger brother. "Stiles, brother, are you alright? You seem to behave strangely."   
    Stiles laughed out loud. "You big buffoons! I never said that Elpida was alive! I just said she was going to save us", Stiles shook his head like everyone around him were stupid.  
    "So explain to us how is she going to help us!" Scott exclaimed. Stiles looked at his best friend raising a questioning eyebrow at his little outburst. Scott hunched over.   
    "Before Elpida died she foretold that her magic would be reborn in one of her descendants, when the time was right, and that her descendant and a wolf will defeat Erebos once and for all", Stiles said making everyone finally understand at the most part.   
    "So where do we find that descendant of hers?" Elijah questioned ready to get over this new threat to his family.  
    Stiles winked at his brother. "We don't have to search for the descendant of Elpida because she is already here", Stiles said excitedly.  
    "What?!" Everyone screamed simultaneously standing up.  
    "Calm down!" Stiles screamed right back. Everyone reclaimed their seats. After everyone had calmed down Stiles continued. "I believe her descendant is Hope", Stiles pointed at his niece sitting between her parents.  
    "Absolutely not!" Klaus exclaimed in anger.   
    "Niklaus, please, keep yourself calm", Elijah tried to maintain a healthy atmosphere in the room.   
    "No! My daughter will be a hundred miles away from here when he knocks our door! She will not fight this beast!" Klaus said standing up and sped in front of his brother fangs out.  
    Stiles stood his ground calmly despite Derek emitting a threatening growl to Klaus. "Daddy!" Hope exclaimed. Klaus turned around slowly to look at his beautiful child. "I want to help and I will help even if you don't want me to!" She said.  
    "Hope-" Klaus tried before he was silenced by Hayley.  
    "Baby are you sure? This could be very dangerous." Hayley said softly. Klaus was getting more aggravated by the second.   
    "Yes mum, I am sure!" She said smiling encouragingly at Hayley. Hayley turned to look at Klaus who was fuming.   
    "She is going to help us Nik whether you like it or not", Hayley said softly but with finality. Klaus clenched his teeth before speeding out of there.   
     Before any other Mikaelson made a move to follow him Stiles raised his hand to stop them. "I will go", he said before he disappeared in a whirl of white flames. 

Stiles found Klaus in the woods sitting in the roots of the Nemeton. He approached his brother despite feeling the anger that was rolling of him in waves. Stiles sat beside his brother knees touching. "She was always in the middle of a storm from the moment she was born. Someone was always either threatening her or our family in general. All I ever wanted was for her to be safe and once again her life is on the line. I just want to take her so far away that no one will ever find her, so she can finally live a normal life or as normal as it can be", Klaus said looking at his hands.  
    Stiles took a hold of one of Klaus's hands and squeezed softly. Klaus squeezed right back. "I know how you feel Klaus. Always on the front line of a battle, always running for our lives, always fighting another monster and another and another until death is all we know. She could have been different. I could have been different. Sometimes I dream of the life I could have if the supernatural never touched me but then I think of everything I have now and I am glad I am here today. Wherever we got somehow trouble will always be there waiting. It is a fight with destiny we can't win but we can make our lives as safe as possible", Stiles said.  
    "How is she going to defeat Erebos? She is a mere child." Klaus looked above him at the way the Nemeton's branches reached from the endless sky.  
    "She is stronger than you give her credit", Stiles said. "Besides she won't fight alone. She will have all of us fight along side her, keeping her strong", Stiles leaned his head on Klaus shoulder.  
     Klaus smiled softly at his brother. "That is the only thing that keeps me from going insane."  
     "And besides Nick the book doesn't say that she will defeat her alone. She will need the help of a wolf. That's you Nick. You and Hope will save us all. And I will be there to cheer you on!" Stiles laughed out loud looking up at the sky as he felt Klaus's doubts leave his mind.  
     "Thank you", was all Klaus said.   


	22. Calm before the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Almost done guys!

Beacon Hills - Present day...

The last couple of days past extraordinarily fast. With the threat of Erebos hanging over their heads everyone were on edge. The wolves stayed alert at all times of the day while the vampires patrolled at night trying to find an indication towards the whereabouts of Erebos. Stiles, Hope and Freya began training everyday getting Hope ready for the big fight. Stiles felt the darkness that crept closer and closer choking him but he couldn't express the sense of imminent doom to the others. No. He had to stay strong and pull it together.   
    Everyday Stiles strengthened his wards around their territory especially the ones around the pack house and his other family's residence. Derek could feel his mate's worry through their bond and was always trying to comfort Stiles which eased Stiles mind for a few moments before his mind went back to thinking of the situation they were currently in. Stiles knew that not everyone would survive this fight and that was the thought that scared him the most.   
    Tonight the pack would relax and watch some movies. They deserved it after being on edge constantly for the last couple of days. Stiles was in the kitchen cooking some chicken curry with fried rice and meatballs with spicy tomato sauce and spaghetti. He felt at ease providing food for his family. It calmed him, helped him think. He stopped stirring the curry for a moment and took a quick peak inside the oven where a devil's bundt cake was slowly rising to its full delicious glory. Stiles smiled closing the oven. Two hands came around him and he was pulled towards a firm chest. He knew it was Derek by the way his mate was purring and slowly scenting his neck. "It smells really good in here", Derek said.  
     Stiles chuckled stretching his neck giving his mate more access to his neck. "I am baking your favorite cake", Stiles explained.  
     Derek hummed. "I wasn't talking about the food but it does smell delicious", Derek said biting softly at Stiles neck and creating a hickey. Stiles moaned softly at the sensation causing Derek to tighten his grip. Stiles turned his head towards Derek's kissing his mate slowly. They just stood there basking in each others company enjoying their closeness. It calmed them. They just stood there in each others arms. They knew what was coming but as long as they were together they would pull through.   
    "Why don't you chop some tomatoes, cucumber, white onion, feta cheese and olives? I really crave Greek traditional salad tonight", Stiles said to Derek's ear. Derek kissed his lips on more time before stepping back and going to the fridge to grab the ingredients needed. Derek took the ingredients and set his cooking station right next to his mate's. Stiles observed fondly as Derek meticulously chopped each vegetable furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. Stiles chuckled softly knowing fully well what he had done. Derek loved to provide for him even for the smallest of things. It made him and his wolf calmer, more focused.  
    They worked in compatible silence basking in the quietness. Half an hour later the pack had gathered in the dining room next to the kitchen to have dinner. Stiles observed everyone. They all seemed happy and relax but Stiles knew better. He could tell that they were tired and worried by the tenseness of Issac's shoulder's, Scott's dimmed smile, Lydia's slightly messy hair, Peter's finger twitching with the slightest sound. He knew his pack better than himself sometimes. After they have eaten dinner they all migrated to the living room to start their movie marathon.  
    Five hours later and two marvel movie's and "The notebook" everyone were asleep even Derek and Peter. Stiles smiled at the image they all made. He stood quietly heading towards the big cabinet outside the bathroom next to the kitchen. He opened the cabinet grabbing as many blankets as he could and heading back to the living room. He covered everyone with one thick blanket before returning to his place, in Derek's arms. Derek unconsciously tightened his arms around him the moment he sat next to him making Stiles smile. Stiles closed his eyes, Derek's even breath lulling him to sleep.  
    It didn't surprise Stiles that merely three hours later he woke up feeling someone approaching the pack house. Stiles stood slowly as he already knew who it was and without disturbing any member of his family he went to the door. He opened the door and came face to face with his brother's worried face. "He is here", Klaus said.  
    Stiles looked inside his house towards his family. "I guess our time has officially run out".      
   


	23. The battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very long hiatus! New chapter enjoy!

Present day - Beacon Hills...

Chaos. That was the word that could describe what Stiles was witnessing right in front of him. Everyone was fighting. Derek and Klaus. Peter and Elijah. Rebekah and Hayley. Everyone was fighting with everyone. Stiles took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling praying for whoever or whatever was up other to give him strength. This couldn't continue. They had the evilest evil to ever evil at their doorstep and they were fighting with each other. So it was quite logical decision for Stiles to steal everyone's voice. Derek was the first one to yell at him. Even though no sound was coming out of his mouth the intensity of his glares spoke volumes. Stiles raised his eyebrow. "How in the hell are we going to survive Erebos if we can't even communicate with each other?" He looked at everyone. "You are all yelling at each other making absolutely no sense and wasting precious time. So stop with the childish behavior and lets start planning", Stiles said before returning the voices he stripped. Stiles smiled mischievously. "Shall we start?"  
    The sun started picking out by the time a plan was established. The vampires and werewolves would attack first giving enough time to the witches in order to find a weak spot to destroy him. The moment the weak spot was establish Hope and Klaus would fight him on their own as the prophesy states. Stiles was quite nervous. He had this awful feeling in his gut that they wouldn't survive this battle. He looked at his mate, at Derek. He saw a confident alpha leading his fellow pack members into the battle unafraid for as long as they stood together. Derek had come a long way from the scared wolf that had lost everything and was distrustful even of those closest to him. Stiles was proud of his mate, of his alpha.  
    "What is on your mind, son?" Stiles turned towards his father. John looked puzzled.  
    "Nothing in particular. I am just anxious and tired. I want this to be over", he said making sure to keep his heartbeat steady. Letting his wolfy pack mates know that he was on the verge of a panic attack would diffuse the air of confidence and hope that he tried for hours to maintain. "I just want to visit mum for good luck", he said.  
    His father gripped his shoulder. "Go then. Everything will be fine for a couple of minutes without you", the sheriff paused looking at Derek and Klaus who were ready to start yelling at each other again. "At least I hope so". Stiles laughed before squeezing his father hand and vanishing into thin air.    
  
    Stiles stood above his mother's grave. He looked at the rose bushes surrounding her grave. They started to bloom. Small buds starting to open and revealing the magic held inside. Stiles let his magic float through the air and giving a little push to the roses making them more durable to the weather and their flowers last longer so his mother would never be alone. He sat crossed leg in front of his mother's tombstone and took a deep breath. "Hey mom, it's been a while. A lot of crazy stuff have happened but right now I can't give you the full run down", he looked at the sky that seemed to darken even though the sun was slowly climbing the sky. "Something evil is here mum and this time I don't think we are going to make it. I just have this feeling in my stomach that this might be our last moments here. I am scared mum. We haven't lived enough. The world is so big mum. I haven't done everything I wanted in life", he said tears stinging his eyes. "You know me and Derek had been thinking of adopting a kid. There is a supernatural agency for kids that there families were killed or they were abandoned. We wanted to share our love mum. We wanted to expand our family, to have a little dude or dudess running around and giving as heart attacks", he laughed out loud causing a pair of nearby butterflies to dance around him  before continuing their journey. "I just wanted to live mum. To grow old with Derek, to have grand-kids, to experience life". He stood up and looked at the sky. "I just hope we are ready. I hope we survive".  
  
    The wolves and vampires were standing in a circle covering every possible angle of the clearing that Erebos aura was coming from. Stiles stood behind the trees. Hope was standing with Freya at the other side of the clearing. Bonnie stood at the left side of the clearing between him and Freya. They were communicating through a spell of telepathy undetectable to anyone even by Erebos or at least Stiles hoped so.   
    Dead silent. That was how Stiles would describe the atmosphere. No birds were chirping or animals were walking nearby. In fact nothing living seemed to want to come close to the clearing. Stiles kept his heart steady even if he started to get worked up. Before he could dive into a panic attack the ground started shaking. Stiles felt Erebos coming. "Get ready!" He screamed. He felt the magic around him built up. He felt Bonnie's fiery magic and Freya's deadly power. Hope even though small was incredible strong. Maybe even stronger that them. His family and pack got into their battle stances claws and fangs out.   
    The ground opened and from inside came Erebos. The first thing that Stiles noticed were the huge black wings growing from his back. They were easily four meters long each. They seemed to cover the sky. Erebos himself was quite imposing. He was easily two meter's tall with long raven black hair that reached his back, piercing black eyes and skin as pale as the moon. He looked huge. His muscles were easily double the size of Derek's and he was smirking in amusement. "Ανόητοι άνθρωποι! Νομίζετε ότι μπορείτε να με σταματήσετε! Εμένα;!; Θα σας εξολοθρεύσω! Ανοήτοι!" Erebos laughed at them. Stiles weirdly understood what that monster said. He felt his anger rise and he gave the signal, a short whistle for the attack to begin.   
    At first everything seemed to going according to plan. Stiles could even say that they were winning. Erebos tried to repel his pack mate's and family's attacks but his power was being repelled by Bonnie, Freya and Hope giving him time to analyse his defenses and find his weak spot. Stiles knew that Hope and Klaus would have to fight him on their own but the descriptions in the books didn't say how. The only thing that they said was that "hope was light" and that it would "set them free". Stiles cast various spells but nothing seemed to penetrate Erebos defenses. That was when things started to turn bad.   
    Erebos started laughing before throwing every wolf and vampire away from him and healing his wounds. The vampires stood quickly and went back to attacking Erebos but this time he was faster that them. Stiles felt himself panic as he watched Erebos slowly and swiftly knocking out one by one their forces. Klaus was pierced with a wooden stake that dripped some black ooze dripping from it. Klaus fell to the ground screaming in pain. Everyone started falling like dominoes. His pack had most of their bones broken and could barely breathe. Stiles looked wide eyed at Erebos who was laughing as the sky turned black like the sun was snuffed out and the sun did disappear. Stiles felt the life around him drain and being absorbed by Erebos. Every plant, tree and flower withered and died leaving behind dead empty shells. Erebos looked at him and Stiles knew that the end was near. Erebos was too strong for them. "Ήρθε η ώρα σου ανθρωπάκι. Εσύ και η οικογένεια σου θα πεθάνετε. Θα σας σκοτώσω όλους αργά και βασανιστηκά, μέχρι η ελπίδα να χαθεί από μέσα σας".   
    Stiles knew that he wouldn't survive this. He could feel Erebos power built up ready to pierce his very soul. He looked at his family for brief moment before focusing on Klaus. With a swift hand motion he removed the stake and cleansed his body from the black substance. Stiles knew it was time. He stepped in the clearing. "We will not be defeated that easily Erebos. We have more strength than you think. We are a family and we will fight until our last breath", Stiles said focusing all his magic in front of him.   
    "Ας είναι", Erebos said before unleashing all his darkness and catapulting it towards Stiles. Stiles on the other hand released all his light magic sending in straight to Erebos. The two forces collided creating a huge blast wave destroying every dead tree around them turning to dust. Stiles and Erebos stood their grounds their magic fighting each other. It seemed that they were on equal grounds but Stiles knew better. He felt his body weaken as time flew by. He didn't have long. He focused all his remaining strength on Hope. "Save them all little witch", he whispered before his body and magic gave out and being surrounded by total darkness. They last thing he heard was the sorrowful howl of his mate.  
  
    Stiles woke up in a clearing. He looked above him at the bright blue sky. His hands were cushioned by soft grass and the air smelled of flowers. He slowly stood and looked around. He was in a vast field. Flowers bloomed everywhere he bloomed and light seemed coming from every corner he looked. "So this is paradise, huh?"  
    "Όχι ακριβώς", he snapped his head to the sound of a female voice. The woman standing in front of him was the epitome of beauty. She was tall with long white hair that ombred out to every single color he had ever seen. She was wearing a flowy white dress with flowers attached at the bust area and sleeves. She smiled broadly at him her kaleidoscope eyes that would put Derek's at same sparkled with joy. "Γεια σου, Mieczyslaw", she whispered.   
    "Who are you?" Stiles said even though he had a pretty good idea.  
    "Ειμαι αυτή που αποκαλείς Ελπίδα", she said coming closer to him and gesturing him to sit down. "Ξέρεις γιατί είσαι εδώ, Mieczyslaw?" She asked.  
    Stiles could only guess. "I died. Is this the entry way to heaven?" He asked looking curiously around for anything that looked like a gate.   
    Hope laughed out loud throwing her head back. "Έχεις πολλά χρόνια να ζήσεις Mieczyslaw. Δεν είναι η ώρα σου ακόμη", she said squeezing his hand.   
    Stiles furrowed his brows. "They why am I here?" He asked truly puzzled.   
    "Είσαι εδω για να πιστέψεις Mieczyslaw", she said. Stiles simply looked at her. "Έχεις ερμηνεύσει λανθασμένα την προφητεία μου Mieczyslaw. Αυτός που θα φέρει την ελπίδα όντως προέρχεται από την οικογένεια μου αλλά δεν είναι η κόρη του Niklaus", she said making Stiles gasped.   
    "What?! But she fulfills the demands! She even has your name!" He said worried that he put his family in great danger. If Hope wasn't the bringer of light then they would all die because of him. Stiles felt the panic rise in him.  
    "Ηρέμησε το πνεύμα σου παιδί μου. Η οικογένεια σου θα είναι εντάξει. Εσύ θα φροντίσεις να είναι εντάξει", Stiles looked quizzically at her. "Η Ελπίδα είναι κάποιος που έχει το θάρρος να πολεμήσει ακόμα και όταν όλα είναι εναντιον του. Η Ελπίδα είναι κάποιος που θα πολεμήσει μέχρι την τελευταιά του αναπνοή για αυτούς που αγαπά. Η Ελπίδα είναι κάποιος που ακόμα και στις χειρότερες περιστάσεις θα τα καταφέρει. Η Ελπίδα είναι κάποιος που αν και τον ακούμπησε το σκότος δεν επηρεάστηκε γιατί το φως του ήταν υπερβολικά δυνατό. Η Ελπίδα είναι κάποιος που ξέρει την σημασία της οικογένειας, της αγάπης", Hope touched Stiles chest above his heart. "Η Ελπίδα είναι κάποιος που ποτέ δεν τα παρατά. Η Ελπίδα είσαι εσυ Mieczyslaw", she said smiling brightly at him.  
    Stiles shook his head. "I am not the Hope. I couldn't save them. My magic wasn't strong enough. I am not strong enough", he whispered. Hope touched his face and wiped a tear away.  
    "Το μόνο που χρειάζεσαι για να νικήσεις αυτή την μάχη Stiles είναι να εμπιστυτείς τον εαυτό σου και αυτούς που στέκονται πλάι σου. Άφησες τους να γίνουν το φως σου. Άφησες τους να γίνουν τα φτερά σου. Έχε πίστη μικρό αγγελούδι. Έχε ελπίδα!", Hope said before blinding light surround her and made him close his eyes.   
  
    When he opened them he was back at the clearing. Erebos was laughing the darkness spreading. Stiles stood and looked at him dead on. He was ready now. All he had to do is believe.     
  

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Erebos and Hope speak Greek. These are the translations:  
> Erebos's words:  
> "Foolish humans! You think you can stop me! Me?! I will destroy you! Fools!"  
> "Your time is up little human. You and your family will die. I will kill you all slowly and excruciatingly, until you loose your hope."  
> "Let it be".
> 
> Hope's words:  
> "Not exactly", "Hello, Mieczyslaw".  
> "I am the one you call Hope", "Do you know why you are here Mieczyslaw?" .  
> "You have many years to live Mieczyslaw. It is not your time yet".  
> "You are here to believe Mieczyslaw", "You have interpreted my prophecy in the wrong way Mieczyslaw. The one that brings Hope does come from my family but it isn't Niklaus daughter".  
> "Calm your spirit my child. Your family will be fine. You will make sure they will", "The Hope is someone that has the courage to fight even when everything is against them. The Hope is someone that would fight until their last breath for the ones that they love. The Hope is someone that even in the graviest circumstances they still push through. The Hope is someone that has been touched by darkness itself but was not infected because their light is to strong to fight. The Hope is someone who knows the importance of family, of love", "The Hope is someone that never gives up. The Hope is you Mieczyslaw".  
> "All you need to win this fight Stiles is to trust yourself and those that stand beside you. Let them be your light. Let them be your wings. Have faith little angel. Have hope!".


	24. The Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!

Present day...

Stiles looked at Erebos who didn't seemed to have felt his presence yet as he was still laughing. He took a deep breath. He could do this. All he had to do was believe. "Nos sumus lucem. Nos sumus superaverint pugnare. Revertetur ad tenebras, quo umbrae habitant. Nunc discedere, me solum relinquatis. Capere vobiscum infinitam noctam", Stiles started chanting the spell he seemed to know by heart. Erebos at once turned to him when he heard his voice.   
    "Απιστευτο! Σε σκοτωσα!" He screamed at Stiles and send a huge canon of fire towards him which bounced on an invisible shield before being neutralized. Erebos kept trying to attack Stiles but everything he tried was in vain as the shield surrounding Stiles was too strong. "Πως; Κανεις δεν ειναι τοσο δυνατος!" Erebos screamed in frustration.   
    "You are wrong", Stiles said. "Because I have something you never had. I have a family that loves me and love is the strongest form of magic!" Stiles screamed before starting to chant again. "Nos sumus lucem. Nos sumus superaverint pugnare. Revertetur ad tenebras, quo umbrae habitant. Nunc discedere, me solum relinquatis. Capere vobiscum infinitam noctam", Stiles's entire body was surrounded by a soft ethereal light. Erebos renewed his efforts to break the protective shield around him but yet again his efforts proved unsuccessful.  
    As Stiles continued to chant he felt a small hand clasp his left hand. He looked down at his niece Hope. She smiled softly at him before turning to Erebos and extending her hand. She started chanting along with him. The light that surrounded Stiles intensified and he felt something warm curl around him like an embrace. He felt someone else clasping his other hand and when he turned  to see who it was a small whimper left his mouth. "Mom?" Claudia Stilinski was standing right beside her son. She smiled at her child looking proudly at him.  
    "You are not alone my Mieczyslaw", she said caressing her son's face. Claudia turned around to face an enraged Erebos.  
    "Δεν θα με νικησετε ανοητοι! Θα σας διαλυσω ολους σας!" Erebos focused all his darkness and blasted it at them. Stiles, his mom and Hope shook by the force of it and for one moment fear and doubt crept inside Stiles heart. Erebos smiled and continued blasting the shield.  
    Stiles was panicking. He wouldn't be able to save them, maybe Lady Hope was wrong about him. "Μην φοβασαι Mieczyslaw . Ειμαστε ολοι πλαι σου." A soft voice whispered in Stiles mind which was immediately recognized. Lady Hope whispered at him in his mind! "Απλα πιστεψε! Πιστεψε!" She encouraged him.  
    Stiles took a deep breath and believed with all his might. He believed in himself, he believed in his family, he believed in his magic, he believed in love, he believed in hope! "Nos sumus lucem. Nos sumus superaverint pugnare. Revertetur ad tenebras, quo umbrae habitant. Nunc discedere, me solum relinquatis. Capere vobiscum infinitam noctam", he chanted more confidently than ever before. The light surrounding him intensified further and surrounded his mother, Hope and both of his families.  
    Erebos watched in disbelief as his darkness begun to loose its power, as he begun to weaken. "No!" He screamed.  
    Klaus, his sibling and his little brother's pack watched in awe as his brother's light became brighter and brighter. Everyone watched in disbelief as people they didn't recognize came out of the woods and stood with Stiles helping him fight Erebos. Klaus and his siblings gasped when they saw their mother Esther and their aunt Dahlia walk out of the woods hand in hand and standing behind Stiles chanting his spell.  
    Stiles felt all of his ancestors spirits surrounding him, guarding and helping him, believing in him. Stiles suddenly knew what he had to do. He took a deep breath and spoke in a language that he never spoke before. "Ειμαστε φως. Ειμαστε πολυ δυνατοι για να μας νικησεις, επεστρεψε στο σκοτος οπου οι σκιες κατοικουν. Τωρα φυγε, και χασου απο τα ματια μας. Παρε μαζι σου την ατελειωτη νυχτα!" Stiles and all his ancestors chanted in unison with one voice to defeat the darkness once and for all. One by one Stiles ancestors turned into pure light and entered Stiles body making Stile's light became greater than ever before. At the peak of their spell a pair of angel wings made out of light uncurled from Stiles's back. Stiles was lifted from the ground leaving Hope behind watching in awe with the rest of his family.  
    Stiles opened his eyes and Erebos could now see. Hope, dreams, love and light was reflected in them. Stiles's light completely vanquished the light. "Ειμαστε φως. Ειμαστε πολυ δυνατοι για να μας νικησεις, επεστρεψε στο σκοτος οπου οι σκιες κατοικουν. Τωρα φυγε, και χασου απο τα ματια μας. Παρε μαζι σου την ατελειωτη νυχτα!" Stiles chanted again firmly finally believing. Erebos tried to fight back but the light was too strong. Stiles closed his eyes and let his light flow freely from with him destroying the darkness left and rendering Erebos powerless.  
    At that moment Stiles felt another presence with him. He opened his eyes and looked beside him. Lady Hope was floating in mid air with him a soft smile gracing her face. "Ελευθερωσε τον", she said softly grabbing Stile's hand and in one for one last time they chanted together. "Ειμαστε φως. Ειμαστε πολυ δυνατοι για να μας νικησεις, επεστρεψε στο σκοτος οπου οι σκιες κατοικουν. Τωρα φυγε, και χασου απο τα ματια μας. Παρε μαζι σου την ατελειωτη νυχτα!"  
     Light filled the whole clearing turning day into night as the pack and the Mikaelson's witnessed their Stiles saving all of them.    
     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations in order of appearance:  
> Erebos: "Impossible! I killed you!", "How? No one is that strong!"  
> Stiles's spell (Latin and Greek): "We are light. We are too strong to fight, return to the dark where shadows dwell. Now go away and leave my sight. Take with you the endless night!"  
> Erebos (after Stile's mom speaks): "You will not defeat me fools! I will destroy all of you!"  
> Lady Hope: "Don't be scared Mieczyslaw. We are all by your side", "Just believe! Believe!", "Release him."


	25. Happy endings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! I might come back to this story to add some bonus chapters but for right now this is complete.

Present day... 

It has been a week since the darkness defeated and everything had pretty much returned to normal. Stiles felt the land healing itself and life return to the places the darkness had touched. The full moon was today and Stiles was preparing for the rejuvenation ritual on his wards that he did every month. He was in the kitchen of the pack house organizing the herbs he would need when he heard her voice. "Mieczysław", Stiles turned around to see Lady Hope's smiling face.  
    "Hello Lady Hope", Stiles greeted her bowing. Lady Hope chuckled and floated until she was standing right next to Stiles.  
    "Ετοιμαζεσαι για μια τελετη ενδυναμωσης και αναζωογονησης των προστατευτικων σου συμβολων;", she said softly before waving her hand over his herbs and enhancing their capabilities.   
    Stiles smiled at the gesture and picked up his herbs and placed them in his small travel bag. "Thank you Lady Hope", he said. Lady Hope smiled softly before she turned around and floated through the room exploring. Stiles frowned after a couple of minutes as Lady Hope didn't have an obvious reason to visit him. That put him on edge. Was there something wrong? "Lady Hope with all due respect why are you here?" He asked as calmly as he good.  
    "Μην ανησυχεις παιδι μου. Ειμαι εδω για να σου μεταφερω καποια σπουδια νεα", she said smiling broadly at him.  
    Stiles frowned further. "What great news?"  
   Lady Hope chuckled softly and ruffled his hair. "Η Μητερα Φυση αποφασισει ως ανταλλαγμα για την γενναιοτητα την δικη σου και της οικογενειας σου, να χαρισει το δωρο της ζωης σε καθε μια οικογενεια που υπεφερε μια τεραστια απωλεια. Μια ζωη για τους Stilinski, μια ζωη για τους McCall, μια ζωη για τους Mikaelson, μια ζωη για τους Argent, μια ζωη για τους Lahey και μια ζωη για τους Hale. Θα πρεπει να επιλεξεις ενα μελος για καθε μια απο αυτες τις οικογενειες και η Μητερα Φυση θα τους επαναφερει στην ζωη. Προσεχε ομως! Κανεις δεν πρεπει να μαθει για αυτο ή για τις επιλογες σου! Η τελετη της επαναφορας θα γινει αποψε παρουσια ολων των οικογενειων που αφορουν. Διαλεξε προσεκτικα Mieczysław", she said leaving a gasping Stiles looking at her shocked.  
    Before Stiles could ask her anything Lady Hope vanished. "But how am I supposed to choose?" Stiles whispered to himself.

That night at the Nemeton Stiles had gathered all the members of his pack and his vampire family without telling them why they were there. Before anyone could ask why they were there a bright light came from the sky and land in front of the Nemeton which materialized in Lady Hope in an instant. She smiled at everyone before focusing her gaze to Stiles. "Mieczysław εχεις αποφασισει?"   
    "Yes I have decided", everyone looked between Stiles and Lady Hope not understanding what was happening.   
    "Ποιους επιλεγεις;" She asked softly.  
    Stiles looked around and took a deep breath. "I choose Camden Lahey for the Lahey family", Stiles looked at Isaac who looked wide eyed at him. "I choose Victoria Argent for the Argent family", Stiles smiled at Alison who was softly crying next to her dad. "I choose Claudia Stilinski for the Stilinski family", Stiles looked at his dad who looked at him with disbelief. "I choose Henrik Mikaelson for the Mikaelson family", Stiles looked at his vampire family and smiled warmly at them. "I choose Laura Hale for the McCall family", Stiles looked at his best friend who had a mega watt smile on his face. "And finally I choose Adriana Mary Hale for the Hale family", Stiles looked at Peter who looked at him wide eyed.   
    Lady Hope nodded her approval."Οπως επιθυμεις Mieczysław", she said before raising her hand in the air and bright light filled the clearing as six shadowy figures made their way towards them.

One year later...

"Derek! We are going to be late!" Stiles screamed from the bottom of the stairs at the pack house.   
    "Coming!" Derek came down the stairs holding a second small pair of clothes and some toys placing them in Stile's bag. "Do we have everything?" Derek asked before checking the back himself. Stiles zipped it almost catching his fingers. "Hey!" He said looking with a soft smile at his mate.   
    "Let's go get him. We are late for the pack picnic", Stiles grabbed his mate's hand and walked to the living room where a one year old baby played with his toys inside his crib.   
    "He is so beautiful", Derek said looking at his son in awe.   
    "Yes he is", Stiles said before going and taking their baby for his crib. The baby starts babbling happily at his dads. Stiles looks at Derek with a huge smile placing a soft kiss to his mate's lips.   
    "I love you", Derek says.  
    "I love you too", Stiles replies.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Lady Hope: "Are you preparing for a rejuvenation and strengthening ward ceremony?"  
>  "Don't worry my child. I am here to transfer some great news".  
>  "Mother Nature has decided that in exchange for your and your family's bravery, to give the gift of life to every family that suffered a great loss. One life for the Stillinski's, one life for the McCall's, one life for the Mikaelson's, one life for the Argent's, one life for the Lahey's and one life for the Hale's. You have to choose one member of each family and Mother Nature will bring them back to life. But beware! No one must know of this or your choices! The ceremony of bringing them back will be held tonight in attendance of every family relatable. Choose carefully Mieczysław".  
>  "Mieczysław have you decided?"  
>  "Who do you choose?"  
>  "As you wish Mieczysław".


End file.
